Music In The Blue Lagoon
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Marley is a part of the Glee. Ryder is the boy that has a secretive life she meets on a cruise New Direction won. Marley and Ryder meet on the cruise but don't hit it off. Their trouble only doubles when they both fall overboard and become stranded on a supposedly abandoned island. Now they are forced to get along if they want to survive but will love bloom? Rating may change T/M.
1. Aren't Cruises Meant To Be Fun?

**Hey Fanfiction! **

**Since I haven't written a Glee fic since my first one 'The Irish Boy and His Rock Chick' I decided to give this one a try :D**

**As I am an aspiring writer I have to ask, as I will with each chapter, can I have genuine reviews about my character development, writing style and overall talent as a writer? I ask so that I can develop my skills as a writer for the future. **

**Songs featured in this chapter are Defying Gravity from Wicked and Summertime from Porgy and Bess.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Marley's POV

I gulped as I looked up at the huge ship. The pearl white hull glinted in the sun as people climbed up the boarding ramp and onto the deck of the massive cruise ship.

"Come on mud hair!" I started from my daze to see my not-so-nice teammate/fellow New Directioner Kitty yelling at me from halfway up the boarding ramp. A tap on my arm made me swivel round to see my best friend Unique (Wade) standing beside me, a big grin on her face.

"Marley stop staring at the ship. Unique wants to get her cruise on girl," she laughed happily as she clutched a bottle of sunscreen in her hand.

"But...it's so big," I mumbled, unable to take my eyes off the ship.

"Haven't you ever been on a cruise ship before?" Unique asked, rubbing some of the lotion onto her arms.

"I've never even _seen _a cruise ship before." Unique laughed some more before grabbing my arm and pulling me up the boarding ramp.

"Well Unique is about to blow your mind and not in the way Unique knows you are now thinking." I blushed. It's not my fault I'm a giant child. She laughed. "Unique knows you too well." I started giggling now as we finally made it on deck.

"It's about time you two made it on board. By the time Marley would have gotten here it would be time for the next cruise while she cries about the all-you-can-eat buffet being out of mini donuts. Thanks for getting the Slomosaurus-Rex on board Shamoo." Unique and I glared at Kitty as she walked past, hips swaying while any guy she passed ogled at her bikini top and short board-shorts covered body, including Jake Puckerman. I sighed, looking down at my own jeans and check shirt covered body. I was sweating up a storm in the New York sun but I would never show off my body in a place so...fabulous.

I feel I should explain everything that's happening; we're going on a cruise and by 'we' I mean everyone in New Directions including Mr. Schue, his fiancée Emma and our director Finn. Because of our recent loss at Sectionals, which was my fault, we've been entering ourselves in loads of other contests to keep busy. Our most recent win got our whole Glee club tickets on this cruise that will take us from New York all the way to the Trinidad and back! I'm sooo excited! It's going to be so much fun and I even have a goal: By the end of the cruise I will have Jake Puckerman as my boyfriend. It's a long shot but it's my chance to try.

Back to reality, I was currently following Unique to the cabin we were sharing. Even though she's really a guy, Mr. Schue and Finn both said it was okay. We're both really excited about it, its goanna be like having a two month long sleepover. I've never even been to a slumber party! Plus Unique is excited because no one on board knows she's a guy. She's finally free to (Kind of) be herself.

"So what are you going to do first Marley?" Unique asked from the bathroom.

"I'm goanna take a quick nap. We've been up since four am and it's not like I slept much that night anyway." I heard Unique laugh as she excited the bathroom. I turned, grinning at her once piece swimsuit and sarong combo.

"Well don't stay inside too long. We need to get some sun on that skin of yours girl. Unique thinks you'd look very sexy with a tan." I felt myself pale slightly at the thought of showing off my body in public.

"Uh...sure," I mumbled, going over to the beds. "Can I have the bed by the window?" I asked, enjoying the sea air.

"Sure," was she said before she was gone, heading back up to the deck. I chuckled before pulling back the covers and slipping into the bed. The bed was all right, not as comfy as my own but it will do. I snuggled into my covers, ready to fall asleep.

BANG!

I shot up in bed as my door was thrown open, a shape bursting in and leaping into the bathroom before I could blink. "He went this way!" a voice shouted. Thoroughly confused, I got up and walked over the bathroom. I pulled on the handle but it stayed closed. Sighing irritably, I knocked loudly.

"Occupied," a male voice called through.

"Open up or I'll tell the people chasing you where you are." There was a pause before the door opened a crack. I could see a brown eye, slightly covered by a fringe of brown hair peek through. "Who are you?"

"Not important," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Classified," he answered, ducking slightly when footsteps ran past my door.

"Why are there guys chasing you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"That's my business."

"Oh come on!" I snapped and he flinched back, slamming the door closed. "Give me some answers or those guys will find you. I want to get back to my nap!" I yelled through the door, giving it an extra bang. I heard a deep sigh before the door opened again. I stepped back, letting whoever was pissing me off walk out. My eyes widened at the tall, brown haired, brown eyed boy who walked out of the bathroom, his cheeks flushed from running. He glared down at me, jaw clenched.

"You don't need to know. Thank you for helping me," he said, heading for my door. I ran over to the window, throwing it open.

"He's in here!" I shouted loudly.

"Shit!" he growled before slamming it shut and locking it. He whirled around on me, pushing me back towards my bed before snatching up my iPod which I had placed on the table beside my bed.

"No!" I cried as he clutched my dearest possession in his hand. Voices could be heard coming closer and closer to my room, boots pounding across the wooden deck.

"Now you are going to listen to me," he growled lowly. I nodded but my eyes stayed on my iPod. "I am going to hide under your bed and you are going to tell the guys that are goanna come in that you were talking about...that stuffed thing over there," he said while pointing. I looked over to see him pointing at my toy red Panda Todd. I looked back over at him and nodded. He grinned before getting it and throwing it at me. He dropped to his knees, shimmying under the bed. "Keep quiet or the iPod gets it," he warned. I jumped onto the bed, placing Todd in my lap. As soon as I was sat down the door was banged on.

"Open up! Cruise security!" a voice demanded. I got up and opened the door. As soon as it was open I was pushed away, three guys barging into my room. Before I could yell at them to get out one whirled on me. "Do you know the whereabouts of a young man?" he asked me.

"I wish I knew the whereabouts of young men," I replied, smirking. The man glared down at me.

"Miss this is very serious," he said as he pulled out a picture. He handed it to me and I pretended to study it, already recognising the smug smirk on the boys face. "We are looking for this young man. We believe he has been causing trouble aboard." I shrugged as I handed the picture back.

"Haven't seen him," I said, going back over to my bed.

"Are you sure? He's slipped past us before so we wouldn't be surprised if you were mistaken." What a lovely way of calling me stupid. I heard a slight chuckle from under my bed. I smiled sweetly at the guards before flopping down onto my bed, taking great pleasure in the groan as the mattress stretched down.

"And we heard a shout from here alerting us to his location," another said. I smiled as I held up Todd.

"That was me, can't be without my little buddy," I said in the fakest voice I could muster. The men all shared a glance before the first one to talk stepped forwards.

"We're sorry for wasting your time miss," he said before all three turned and left the room. I waited for a few more seconds before jumping off the bed and crouching on my knees.

"Okay they're gone now give me my iPod and get out," I demanded. The boy shuffled out after me, rubbing his head.

"Fine but next time someone's hiding under your bed, don't feel inclined to jump on it!" he snapped, tossing me my iPod before standing up and heading for the door. I got up and followed.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked. The boy sighed before turning to me.

"Ryder." Then he turned and left the room.

* * *

I sighed as I approached the table where all the others were sat in the huge Dinner hall/Theatre. I took a seat between Unique and Sam and opposite Jake. I smiled at all of them, blushing slightly when Jake smiled back, adding a wink. I felt Unique nudge me.

"What happened to you, girl? I haven't seen you since I left the room," she asked. I shrugged.

"My nap got a little interrupted and then I ended up sleeping longer then I wanted to," I mumbled. Truth is I didn't sleep much at all. That whole thing with that Ryder kid had me all excited so I spent the afternoon awake instead of sleeping. Now I'm more tired than ever and grouchy as hell.

"Well don't be keeping me up tonight. Unique has a date with a very gorgeous man by the pool tomorrow," she said, giggling lightly at the end. I smiled back but couldn't find the enthusiasm to be interested.

"So what's going on tonight?" I asked, looking over to the stage at the end of the room.

"I believe tonight is..." Mr. Schue trailed off as he looked down at the program, flipping a few pages. "...A Showcase of Talent. A performance of musical theatre's greatest hits will be shown then guests are invited to come up and perform their favourites from Leonard Bernstein to the hits from Rock of Ages," he read. I grinned, already knowing half the table's choices.

Unique will want to do 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' since she didn't get to do it in the play.

Sam will most likely want to do 'I Wanna Rock' from Rock of Ages.

Blaine would kill 'I Want to Break Free' from We Will Rock You or any musical really.

And Kitty will probably want to do something huge like 'On My Own' just to show everyone else up.

We ate our dinner as we watched the acts. I couldn't contain my squeal of delight as 'Chandlers Wife' from Once the Musical started up, the Irish jig style making me bounce in my seat. About half an hour into dinner is when the acts started to slow down. As soon as I put my dessert spoon down the ships Compeer came onto the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentle men it's now your turn to show us what you got. Please come up and express your love of the theatre!" pretty much as soon as he finished talk Kitty was up and heading for the stage. I rolled my eyes, relaxing into my seat. The Compeer smiled but his surprise at her forwardness evident. "And what would you like to sing?" he asked her. She smirked out across the crowd.

"Defying Gravity." A slight murmur went across the crowd.

"Wow...that's quite a song to start right off with. Don't you want something softer?" the Compeer asked. Kitty shook her head.

"Nope, Defying Gravity or nothing." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms as I leaned back into my seat. Unique joined me, also bored of Kitty's determination to show us up. If it were simply her determined to be the best because of her passion it would be different. But instead, she was just determined to be a bitch.

"Okay then. Let's put our hands together for Kitty as she takes on Defying Gravity from the hit musical Wicked!" the crowed clapped as the music started up but I just prepared myself for the onslaught. Everyone in Glee loves Wicked, loves it so much that I can't even hear the words Emerald City without wanting to shoot myself. Wizard of Oz used to be one of my favourite movies as well!

Kitty:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

Nothing about her performance told the emotion behind Elphaba's journey or how passionate she felt. In other words, it was totally dead.

Kitty:

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh

Everyone clapped as Kitty finished, bowing and smiling fakely at the crowd. I clapped to be polite but I had heard that song so many times that I couldn't find the energy to feel impressed.

"BORING!" I shot up in my seat at the familiar self-entitled voice, eyes widening at the figure with his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted towards the stage. "OVER SUNG! PRETENTIOUS!" Ryder continued to shout, the red creeping up Kitty's neck proving that he was getting to her. I could see that the Compeer was enjoying himself but he had a job to do.

"Young man can you please keep your opinions to yourself!" he shouted down to him. I could hear Ryder laugh as he moved towards the stage, jumping into it easily before grabbing the Compeer's microphone.

"Why? So people can continue to shove crap like that in our faces just because it's new and hot? What about the _real_ classics? I haven't heard one real piece of musical theatre that wasn't West Side Story all night!" he shouted. Some people clapped while others looked like they wanted to throw their food at him. "And what's with all the Wicked anyway? So far we've had For Good, Dancing Through Life, The Wizard And I and now Defying Gravity when we've only had one _classic _musical theatre piece!"

Ryder continued to rant into the mic while Kitty stood there watching furiously. I couldn't help but feel conflicted about Ryder's rant. While I was with him on the whole shoving Wicked in our faces point, he was now doing the same thing with his own opinion. Everyone had the right to choose and if he was tired of the popular demand then why not just ignore it, that's what I was doing.

"And if you're going to sing an overused song at least do it in a way that doesn't sound like a screeching cat." At that Kitty snapped, storming over to Ryder and grabbing the mic.

"And I suppose you think you can do better?" she demanded. Ryder smirked down at her.

"I know I can do better and be original while doing it." Kitty glared up at him.

"Prove it," she challenged.

"Damn she's hot when she's mad." I looked over at Jake, his eyes glued on Kitty. I felt my heart sink so I turned back to the stage before Jake could see.

"Fine. I bet you can't name a real classic and sing it decently." Ryder's smirk widened.

"I choose Summertime from Porgy and Bes." I raised an eyebrow at that. Not only is it a complete classic but it was also a duet, especially on the female side.

"Never heard of it," Kitty said, looking like she was planning something.

"I'm not surprised." Kitty's glare hardened at Ryder's comment. "It's from a musical written by Gershwin in the 1930's. Summertime was claimed as one of his best." I was impressed with Ryder's knowledge on musical theatre, especially since our first meeting consisted of him hiding from guards under my bed. "I can be sung as a duet which is what I'm planning on doing." I saw Kitty's smirk form.

"Fine but I get to choose your partner." Ryder nodded to the terms. Kitty's eyes scanned over the crowd but I already knew who she was going to pick. I sank low into my seat, wishing I could disappear. "Marley?" Damn. "Why don't you come up here?"

Here's my choices: Go up there and embarrass myself but do it with style and conviction.

Or I can refuse, let this guy get publicly humiliated and still feel like a total loser.

With a sigh I stood up, already preparing my imaginary suicide note as I walked up to the stage, trying to ignore all the eyes on me. Kitty's smirk was unbearable now as she watched me come and stand in front of her and Ryder. Ryder looked shocked as well.

"Panda girl?" he asked. Kitty looked up at him.

"You know him?" she asked me. I shook my head and she shrugged. "Whatever. Start singing Mud hair," she said before getting down from the stage and re-taking her seat. Before I could think of anything to say to stop this the band started playing. It was my job to start but I don't think I can and I'm running out of intro.

"Hey," I looked over to see a smiling Ryder. "Even if you screw up, it's all about entertainment right? That is all they want after all." I don't know why but that comforted me, even though I had no idea what it means.

Marley:

Summertime,  
And the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin'  
And the cotton is high

Ryder was smiling where he stood, looking out across the crowd.

Your daddy's rich  
And your mamma's good lookin'  
So hush little baby  
Don't you cry

There was an small instrumental as Ryder got ready to sing his part. I've never heard anyone other then Louis Armstrong sing this part so I'm kind of excited to see how Ryder does.

Ryder:

One of these mornings  
You're going to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take to the sky

I smiled as he sang, unable to hide my delight at his smooth voice. While it's obvious this isn't his strongest department and maybe the wrong key for his range he was still very good.

But till that morning  
There's a'nothing can harm you  
With daddy and mamma standing by

I knew what was coming and got ready to sing again, Ryder flashing me a quick grin before turning back to the crowd. Despite being a total hot-headed, arrogant jerk he was definitely a skilled performer.

Ryder and Marley:

Summertime,  
And the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin'  
And the cotton is high

True to the duet version, Ryder started scatting instead of singing.

Your daddy's rich  
And your mamma's good lookin'  
So hush little baby  
Don't you cry

I ended my long note as Ryder scatted out, the band bringing the song to a close shortly after. As soon as it stopped the hall was overtaken with applause. I grinned as I took a bow. I looked over to Ryder, only to see him walking off the stage. I tried to follow but as soon as he was off stage he headed for the door, disappearing from sight. There was no point following him, he would probably be gone by the time I got outside so instead I went back to my table.

"Girl, Unique thinks you and tall, dark and handsome got something going on," Unique giggled as I sat down. I blushed darkly, my hair curtaining my face.

"I barely know him," I mumbled.

"Coulda fooled me," I heard Kitty grumble to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"I don't know. Like Unique said, you just seemed to have something with him. Maybe goody goody Marley isn't as goody goody as we thought." I stood up from the table, sick of hearing Kitty put me down.

I just need to get away for a while.

* * *

**I hope this is good, I haven't really written one that wasn't an original movie plot since my Rise Of The Guardian's fic. Like I asked before please may I have a proper review about my writing skill.**

**Review!**


	2. A Quick Dip In The Ocean

**Hey Fanfiction!**

** First of all I want to give a special shout out to the first Guest to review (Please put a name so I know who to thank officially) for his/her in-depth review. It was exactly what I asked for and I can only plead you keep it up. Writers crave honest opinions! P.S. I have seen all the Blue Lagoon movies and only when you mention it did I realise who Jacob Artist (Jake) was, it's really cool! **

**Anyway, here's a new chapter that unfortunately had no opportunity for a song, Marley sings a line of Hey Ya (Obadaih Parker cover) but that's about it.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder's POV

The night breeze was warm but I still had my hands shoved into my pockets as I walked along the ship's deck. We must be pretty far south already for it to be this warm. But despite the pleasant evening I couldn't shake the irritation stirring in my stomach.

How could I let myself get so worked up? And over something as stupid as Musical Theatre? I'm here to get away from all that chauvinistic crap and one stupid, overused, over-sung, played out, shoved down my throa-I'm getting caught up again. Point is I need to not lose my cool at the tiniest thing.

"_My baby don't mess around, because he loves me so, at least I know for sure._" My head lifted to the soft voice. It was clear, strong but mostly it was familiar. I followed the sound until I reached the bow. The ship lights illuminated a figure standing there, the wind blowing through her long brown hair as she sang softly to one of the best acoustic covers ever. She had a bag at her side, grey and tightly sealed shut.

"Panda girl?" I asked but she kept singing, oblivious to my presence. I smiled to myself as she carried on, chuckling when she switched to the harmony because the melody got to low. It was refreshing to hear something different from a pretty voice.

"He went this way!"

"Don't let him get away this time!"

I jumped, turning to see the torches flashing as the same three guards who had been chasing me all day stampeded towards the bow. I swore under my breath as I ran towards Panda girl, grabbing her shoulder and whirling her around. She screamed so I clapped my hand over her mouth. "Shut up! You gotta help me!" I snapped, pulling my hand away from her mouth. She wasted no time in slapping me across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she hissed. I stepped back, holding my cheek. "You scare the crap out of me then ask me to help you for the third time?!" she continued to rant at me, the torch light getting closer the whole time. "And then getting me up on stage to sing with you? That was horrifying and embarrassing and-"

I placed my lips over hers before she could carry on, turning us so that my back was to the ocean. To say she was surprised was an understatement as she gasped. Might as well enjoy this. I ran my tongue across her lower lip and she let me in, her surprise probably taking over her inhibitions. I heard the guards coming closer so I pulled Panda girl nearer, tangling my hands in her hair.

"Who's at the bow?"

"It's just some kids. Leave em' alone and they'll probably just head back to their room."

As soon as their footsteps faded away I pulled back, wiping my mouth. I could taste the tarragon chicken the ship served for dinner on her breath. Panda girl stood there, a dazed look on her face. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello? You in there?" Panda girl snapped back to attention, her hand coming back to slap me on the other side of my face. "Ow! Damn it woman stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being an inconsiderate, arrogant asshole!" she yelled back. "Why are you running from these Cruise Control guys anyway?!" I looked down at that.

"Never mind. Thanks for your help," I mumbled before going to leave. Panda girl had other ideas though, grabbing my arm and pushing me against the ships railing.

"No! I want some answers now," she demanded. I sighed, just wanting to go back to my room and sleep.

"Tell you what," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You help keep the guards off my back permanently and I'll answer any three questions you have." Panda girl paused, taking her time. "Can you just decide?!" I snapped.

"Fine now listen to me and give me your hoodie." I blinked at her. "Give me your hoodie." I did as I was told and handed her my red hoodie. "Good, now climb over the railing."

"Your idea is to kill me?" I cried, swearing when I heard the guards start coming back. Panda girl rolled her eyes.

"No. Climb down and hide in the lifeboat and just let me handle the rest," she said. I looked over, feeling my stomach flip at the huge drop into the water. "Scared?" Panda girl taunted. I glared at her, hoisting myself up onto the railing.

"No," I grumbled as I climbed over and dropped onto the crane holding up the life boat. I shimmied down the rope, glad it was actual rope instead of that nylon string stuff.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Crap," I hissed under my breath, diving under the pile of life jackets stacked in the boat.

"Uh miss why are you crying? What's wrong? Has something happened?" what was that girl up to?

"He-he just ran up to me. I swear I didn't mean to!" Panda girl sounded pretty hysterical.

"Please calm down and tell us what happened," one of the guards ordered. I could hear Panda girl snivelling and could just picture the tears running down her cheeks.

"He...he ran up to me and pulled me around. I jumped and pushed him and he just-just tipped over the side. I grabbed his sleeve to try and stop him falling but-but the hoodie undid and then...I just couldn't help him. He fell over the side," she finished, her voice cracking before another load of sobs took over.

Well done Panda girl. Well done.

"Get to the captain and tell him we have a man over board. We gotta find that kid and get him back now." Wow, obsessive much? I heard the boots pounding on the deck as they ran off.

"Okay, they're gone," Panda girl shouted down to me. I grinned as I started climbing back up, hands burning from the rope.

"Well played back there!" I shouted up. "I didn't know you could act!" I heard her laugh.

"I can't." I laughed as I got closer to the railing. "Wait stop!" she shouted as I put my hands on the deck.

"What?" I asked.

"I think they're coming back," she whispered frantically. "Climb back down!"

"I can't get down fast enough! Pull me up and I'll go hide!" I hissed, reaching for her hand.

"Just go!" she whispered.

"Pull. Me. Up," I growled. She rolled her eyes, reaching down to grab my wrist.

"God you're heavy," she moaned.

"Shut up and pull," I grumbled, my feet scrabbling. She sighed before pulling, only to pretty much drop me when another shout filled the air. I grabbed her foot before I actually fell overboard. "What was that?! Just pull me up!"

"They're coming back! Just let go of my foot and climb back down!" she hissed while looking over her shoulder.

"No! Just pull me up!" I argued back, tugging on her foot while reaching for the railing.

"Well if you're so determined to get us both in trouble then at least give me your hand." I reached up, letting go of her foot to grab her hand. She gripped it in both of hers, pulling as hard as she could. I was almost up when another shout made me drop back another three feet. "They're coming! Look just-"

"Don't you dare drop me!" I snapped, yanking on her wrist.

"No!" she cried and I heard the squeak of her shoes as she toppled over the railing. I didn't even have the time to swear as she lost her grip on my hand, plummeting down towards the water. Her shoulder hit the side of the lifeboat, her scream finally letting loose as she disappeared from sight.

Without even thinking I let go of the railing, diving towards the water. I made sure to miss the boat, hitting the water in a perfect vertical line. I surfaced quickly, spitting the sea water out of my mouth. I thrashed wildly through the water, the slight pull of the waves making it harder to swim.

"Panda girl!" I shouted, getting a mouthful of seawater. '_What am I doing_?' I thought to myself as I swam against another wave, getting pushed back another few feet. "Panda girl!" I shouted again. A dark shape caught my eye and I swam over, begging that it wouldn't be a clump of seaweed. My hand touched a mess of drenched hair and I grabbed it, pushing myself closer to the unconscious floating girl.

How is she floating? I felt under her for whatever was keeping her afloat, only to find the bag she had strapped across her body bobbing in the water. I didn't question it as I placed it back under her before wrapping my arms around her stomach and placing her head on my shoulder. The waves continued to roar around us as I kept her body close to mine, doing everything I could to keep her head above water.

I don't know how long I just floated like that with her for. I had a lot of time to think while I just sat in watery darkness. Why did this chick have to fall? Why did I jump after her? What was even her name? Harley? Shari? Something like that. Why did I have to drag her into this? Most importantly though: will we be okay? I couldn't stay awake the whole night and eventually falling asleep into what I think was our third hour of floating.

* * *

Marley's POV

My head was killing me but not as much as my shoulder was. I wanted to open my eyes but I just couldn't find the energy. I feel weightless so I guess I must be dreaming. Funny, my dreams aren't normally black. Normally they consist of me on a stage in a beautiful dress. I can't see anyone but I'm ready to sing. I wake up once I get a bouquet of kittens from the random star that I'll be thinking about. My dreams are weird.

So I'm floating, but not in water. Just the air. It was cold and dark as well. I don't like where I am. Normally the stage I'm on is dimly lit but never black. I don't like the black. I don't like the dark. I don't like the cold!

I want to wake up!

A cold sensation literally hit me in the face, starting me into forcing my eyes to fly open. Another sensation hit me but this one made my eyes burn, my throat as well when it slipped into my mouth. I started coughing, spluttering up whatever had decided to try and kill me.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I tried to turn to the voice but the pain erupting in my shoulder kept me still. "Don't move," the voice advised and a gentle hand gently pulled me closer. "You took a pretty big fall but you didn't hit your head." I moaned quietly, feeling sun on my face. "Can you move your shoulder?"

"No," I groaned, trying to roll my face away from the sun. My cheek met a firm surface that was covered in what felt like a wet shirt. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Uh...somewhere in the middle of the ocean."

"What?!" I shot up, only to completely slip off what I was on and into the water. I tried to swim but the pain in my shoulder left me struggling under the water. I felt a hand grab my collar and hoist me back into the open air, my lungs thankful for the oxygen.

"Jesus Panda girl, there was a reason I told you not to move." Despite the stinging seawater my eyes snapped open. I turned to see the normally smooth brown hair scruffy from the dried saltwater, the eyes bloodshot and heavy.

"Ryder?!" he winced at my tone.

"Yes and please stop screaming," he groaned as he settled me back on his chest and shoulders while pushing something under me. I squirmed slightly and he held onto my uninjured shoulder tightly. "Just keep still please. I've had a long night," he groaned, rubbing his face with a dripping hand.

"What's under me?" I asked, trying to reach for it.

"It's your bag. It's staying afloat somehow so I put it under you," he explained as he closed his eyes, letting his head tip back against the water. I glared at him, shoving him down into the water by his forehead. He came back up, spluttering and coughing up water.

"What the hell!?" he snapped at me, his hair plastered to his skull.

"No relaxing until I get what's going on!" I shouted at him.

"Well then ask instead of dunking me!" he snapped before spluttering some more. "You got seawater in my nose." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Ryder sighed, kicking us with the current in a leisurely way.

"Last night while I was hiding on the ship bow and we were fighting about pulling me up...you slipped and fell over the side. I jumped in after you, found you floating and kept your head above water all night." My mind raced to try and remember what he was talking about.

"I can only remember leaving the dining hall after our duet," I mumbled. Ryder's eyebrows rose for a second, something flashing in his eyes.

"Well that...that's exactly what happened," he mumbled, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"So...so this is all my fault." Ryder coughed slightly, looking away.

"I guess so," he mumbled again. We stayed quiet for a little while, Ryder kicking us along at a slow pace as he followed the waves. I felt my stomach growl but I was used to that feeling so I kept quiet.

"I'm hungry." I looked over to see Ryder with his head back, staring up at the sky.

"Well unless you know how to deep sea fish with your bare hands I'd say you're out of luck," I grumbled. My head still hurt and I just wish the pain in my shoulder would go away.

"Someone's grouchy," Ryder grumbled.

"I would have thought falling off a ship would be excuse enough," I answered.

"Well I jumped off out of the goodness of my heart so don't go biting my head off," he shot back.

"Oh keep the bull to yourself. You probably slipped to," I grumbled but I couldn't keep the guilt from filling my stomach. It was my fault that Ryder was here; If I hadn't of slipped then neither of us would be in this mess.

"Hey." I lifted my head tiredly to look at Ryder. "You look tired. Get some rest," he said softly. As much as I wanted to try and do my part I couldn't fight the heaviness of my eyelids. I laid my head against his chest, using my arms as a pillow. My drowsy eyes started to close, the last thing coming into view being a faded outline.

My eyes snapped open for the second time and I pushed myself up on Ryder's chest with my good arm. This resulted in him being shoved under the water again. When he came back up he reversed his position, treading water in front of me.

"I'm serious Panda girl! Stop dunking me!" he snapped. I pointed with my good arm, resulting in me slipping under the water. Again Ryder grabbed me and pulled me up. "We need to get you some water wings or something," he chuckled as I spat out the water.

"Island!" I gasped. His eyes widened.

"What?" I pointed, the action causing pain to ripple through my shoulder.

"Island!" I shouted and he looked where I was pointing.

"Yes!" he cried, taking off for the island with huge strokes.

"Ryder!" I shouted after him, barely keeping myself up with one arm. He turned and paddled back to me.

"Can you swim with it?" he asked, eyeing my shoulder.

"Not really," I mumbled, attempting to roll it only to wince in pain. Ryder looked on in sympathy before grabbing the strap of my bag and wrapping the strap around his waist.

"Hold onto the bag," he instructed and I did. He wasted no time, taking off into the water like a horse out of the gate. I kicked furiously to keep up but this boy could really move. He never seemed to get tired either, keeping his pace of ninety six strokes per minute (I got bored and counted) for at least ten minutes. When he started to slow I tapped his shoulder. He looked over but kept going.

"Ryder you've been going non-stop for over ten minutes. Take a break," I suggested. He shook his head and kept on stubbornly.

"If we don't make it to the island before dusk then the tides goanna go out and this is going to be a lot harder," he grunted, pushing himself and doubling his power.

"Yeah but if you pass out from exhaustion then we're both pretty screwed," I argued back.

"Will you quit arguing Panda girl?!" he snapped.

"Stop calling me that! My name isn't Panda girl! It's Marley, Marley Rose," I snapped back.

"Nice to meet you now shut up and kick," he grumbled. I frowned before setting myself straight and kicking with all my might. He was obviously surprised, starting slightly before finding his rhythm again.

I don't know how long we pushed ourselves for, the island never seemed to get closer. Despite being surrounded by water I was dying of thirst, begging that the sea around us could turn into a river for just a few moments so I could have a drink. Ryder was shaking with the strain of keeping up his pace, barely dropping it unless he completely lost his rhythm and had to start again. He was breathing heavily and I wouldn't be surprised if he had swallowed some of the water. I felt a tug on my body and stopped kicking.

"What are...you doing?!" Ryder snapped, still pushing.

"Can't you feel that?" I asked and he paused.

"It's the tide," he mumbled, letting it pull at him. "It's pulling us in," he breathed, relaxing forwards into the water.

"Ryder!" I cried, pulling his face out of the water. It was completely red and hot to the touch.

"I'm just cooling off Panda girl," he laughed, swiping his hair to the side. I glowered at him.

"It's Marley," I growled, letting go of his shirt.

"Whatever. Point is we can relax for the next couple hours. The tide will take us in and then all we have to do is find a beach," me breathed, rolling over in the water so that he was facing me. I pushed the bag towards him and he placed it under his back before helping me climb onto his chest again.

"Good, now let me go to sleep," I mumbled, settling myself down and closing my eyes.

* * *

For the second time today I was woken by water. Instead of it washing into my face though I felt my whole body be flung face first into the swirling mess. I tried to scrabble to the surface but my shoulder was in worse pain than ever, paralysing my whole upper right body. My lungs screamed for air but I couldn't find the surface.

"...ley!" a voice? It sounded so close and so far away. I struggled harder to find it, forcing myself to use my right arm. I wanted to cry it hurt so much. I felt my body be thrown forwards, breaking into the air with seconds enough to breath. "Marley!" the voice ended so quickly as I was thrown back into the water. As I struggled to right myself again I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I broke the surface again, the sound of waves crashing against my ears.

"Jesus Panda girl, you fall asleep at the worst times," a voice chuckled as I was pulled along. I tried to move but my shoulder hurt so much. Everything was black again.

"I can't see," I whimpered, clutching onto Ryder's arm.

"That's cause it's dark Panda girl," he murmured in my ear, his voice momentarily drowning out the crashing waves.

"Where are we?" I asked as I kicked my legs, only to feel something hard beneath my feet.

"Coming out of the swell and onto a beach. Looks like we're finally catching a break huh?" suddenly I felt myself being lifted up,, arms under my knees and behind my shoulders. Ryder staggered forwards for a couple moments before setting me on my feet. "You okay?" he asked with deep breaths. I nodded, holding my shoulder. "Good," he said before collapsing forwards.

"Ryder!" I screamed, dropping beside him and rolling him over. His eyes were closed but his breathing was even. I giggled slightly, brushing the sand off of his face. "Good night Ryder. You deserve a good rest," I whispered gently before lying down next to him, using one of his arms as a pillow and placing my bag under my right arm to keep it still.

I was asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Hope this was okay :) I'll try to post regularly but I'm getting a lot of work from college so I'm pretty booked since I've been putting it off to write this. Don't forget to review and take a good lesson from Guest (The first one). **

**Review!**


	3. Ryder: Builder, Doctor, Adventurer!

**Hey Fanfiction! ****I am so glad to announce more then one shout out this time! **

**I would love to thank B [Of course ;)] for another great in-depth review!**

**I would also like to thank squirmyorchid for your great review, you were very helpful and just as good as B. **

**Serendipulous while your review wasn't as in depth as the others it didn't lack heart, understanding and even a little insight on what you like and I love that you recognised the Porgy and Bess song :D  
**

**Song used in this fic: There's a Light at the End of the Tunnel, Performed by Bryan White and Rebecca Lynn Howard (from the 2000 film Tom Sawyer). Ryder also sings a section of Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran (Great song).**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Marley's POV

I rolled over, my eyes bleary as I tried to open them. Pain rippled through my shoulder and I shot up, crying out in pain.

"Panda girl!" my head spun round to see Ryder jogging towards me, the sun on his back. "You shouldn't be moving around so much. You'll mess up my handiwork," he scolded as he gently took my arm. Only now did I realised it was tied up in a make-shift sling made out of Ryder's shirt. I looked up at him again, picturing what he must look like underneath that red hoodie. "Panda girl? You okay?"

"I've told you before; my name's Marley," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Well Marley while you've been out, I've been building us a real place to sleep." I looked back up at him as he stood up and turned. My eyes went past him to the sizable hut/house sitting against the tree line of what looked like a jungle.

"How long was I out?!" I shouted over to him. He grunted as he picked up the end of a branch the size of Finn from a pile, placing it on his shoulder.

"Don't really know. Since I've been up I counted about six hours," he grunted, walking towards the half built hut, dragging the log behind him. I looked up at the sky. We fell asleep when it was dark and the sun was just starting to dip now. How long where we both out was probably a better question. Clumsily I stood up, the loss of my arm making everything lopsided.

"Need any help?" I asked, attempting to pick up one of the logs. I bit my lip against the pain and managed to lift it up. Ryder turned his head to me, dropping his own log to run over to me and take the log from me.

"Whoa! Put that down Panda girl it's way too heavy for a dislocated shoulder," he scolded.

"Dislocated shoulder?" I whimpered. He nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, I was waiting for a good moment to bring that up," he mumbled. We were both silent for a few moments, Ryder staring at the sand.

"We have to pop it back in, don't we?" I said. I knew it had to happen. If it didn't I'd end up damaged for the rest of my life. I also knew it was going to hurt like hell.

"Yeah...you wanna do it now?" Ryder asked quietly. I nodded, squaring my shoulders against the pain. Ryder came and sat behind me, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other under my arm pit. I tensed instantly. "Relax Marley...I'm not goanna lie, this will hurt a lot but I'll try and make it quick." I nodded, ordering my heart rate to slow down.

"Do it." As soon as the words were out of my mouth Ryder moved, shoving my shoulder back into its socket with a resounding pop. My mouth opened in a scream and Ryder instantly pulled me to him. I did the first thing that came to mind and clamped my teeth on his shoulder, biting away my pain.

"Jesus Marley!" he growled but kept me against him, his shoulder shaking around my jaw. After about a minute I drew back, letting go of Ryder. He instantly pulled off his hoodie and I winced at the colouring bite mark covering his shoulder. "You sure you're not related to the dog?" he asked me, gently touching the bite mark.

"No," I mumbled quietly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Ryder laughed, his chest rocking with the motion.

"I should be asking you that," he said once his laughing died down to chuckles. "How's your shoulder feeling?" I gave it an experimental roll, glad that it didn't hurt as badly as before.

"Better already," I said, standing up. I swayed slightly, dizziness rushing to my head like a freight train. I tipped back, lucky to have Ryder there to grab me.

"Whoa," he laughed, sitting me back down. "I think you need some more rest. I'll finish the hut," he said softly before going back to his log.

I sat there, watching the muscles ripple under his shoulders as he lifted the log back onto his back. It wasn't really like me to basically drool over a guy...well unless it was Jake but other than him I just never paid attention. It's probably just due to the fact Ryder saved me, I'm seeing him as my hero when really all he's been is a nuisance. If he hadn't of barged into my room on that first day I would probably still be on the ship...But so far all he's done is take care of me. He stayed awake all night to keep me above water, he let me sleep while he tried to find land (Even though I found it) then worked like a dog to get us here.

"I want to help!" I called over to him. He stopped what he was doing, letting the log rest.

"You can help by getting some more rest!" he called over before dragging the log up the rocks he set up around the hut then dropping it into place to make up more of the left wall. It was obvious what he meant by that.

Don't get in the way.

Laying out Ryder's hoodie as a pillow, I nestled my head against it. It was nicer then the sand so I snuggled into the soft fabric.

* * *

"_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you? __Float down, like autumn leaves__. __Hush now,__ c__lose your eyes before the sleep. And your miles away,__and yesterday, you were here with me_."

I opened my eyes to the soft singing. Everything was lit with an orange hue, even the shape in the corner as he sat against the wall, head bowed as they stared at something in their hand. "She sure has an interesting taste in music," the figure mumbled.

"Ryder?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. He looked up, a smile gracing his lips.

"Look who's finally up," he said, grinning. "And it's only..." he paused as he looked down at what he was holding. "...Nine Thirty," he finished.

"At night?" I asked and he nodded. I looked around at where I was. Ryder had finished the hut and must have placed me inside it. It was nothing special really, four walls tied together with vines and planks across the roof (I guess he opted for something stronger than the original palm leaves). What was impressive however was that in the middle of the wooden floor was a hole that was lined with slabs of stone, a fire roaring in the middle. Ryder turned to see what I was staring at and smirked.

"My uncle was personal contractor. I'd stay with him when my parents got too busy and he showed me how to build stuff. I never thought it would come in handy," he chuckled towards the end of his sentence, shaking his head at the memory.

"Well if it's any consolation this could be good enough to be one of those 'Contemporary Living Huts' that will become a huge craze soon enough," I said and we both burst into giggles.

"Thanks," he snickered again at the thought before clearing his throat. "Marley..." I sighed as I nodded hesitantly. "You know why I went to so much trouble right?" I nodded again, biting my lip.

"How long do you think?" I asked. I couldn't out-right say it, it was too hard. Too hard to think that I might never see my mom again. Or my friends. Ryder's sigh brought me out of my little reverie.

"I don't know. I didn't go too far into the jungle when collecting the logs so who knows what could be out there."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and we've washed up on a resort for celebrities," I joked. Ryder chuckled but it was completely empty.

"I found out how your bag kept afloat," Ryder said, forcing a smile. I half smiled at his attempt to find a new topic.

"Do tell," I said and he opened his hand. "My iPod!" I gasped, grinning hugely and taking it from his hand.

"Yeah," he chuckled as I fussed over it. "That and a bunch of all your other stuff is covered in a plastic casing. It must have air in it or something to keep everything in it safe from water." I nodded.

"My mom did say that I wasn't allowed to take my equipment bag with me unless I knew it was going to be safe. She took it two days before the cruise and only gave it back the morning we were leaving." Ryder smiled as he pulled out my laptop.

"Well your mom is one clever lady...she saved your life." I felt tears escape my eyes at his words and tried furiously to wipe them away.

"She's always looked out for me. Ever since dad left it's just been the two of us." Ryder looked down and I could tell he was uncomfortable. We were on the verge of sharing really personal stuff and we had barely known each other two days.

"So why do you call it an equipment bag? I've been through this thing already and there is no trace of sport in here," he said. I glared as I grabbed my bag from his hands.

"It's my personal equipment," I answered as I pulled out one of the many Paperblanks I had collected over the years. Ryder eyed it carefully. "I like writing, be it my thoughts, any ideas I have or if I think of something I want to remember. Sometimes I doodle to," I explained as I handed him the book. He looked almost panicked as he held the leather book in his hands.

"You want me to r-read it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"If you want. I thought you already had." Ryder's cool seemed to slip away even more.

"I tend to stay away from books. Plus it's rude to read a girls diary," he mumbled, pushing the book back into my hands. I placed it back in my bag before pulling out my laptop.

"Thank god this is okay," I breathed. It wasn't the best laptop, in fact it could probably be seen as the worst but it had iTunes and Word so I was happy. We had gotten it cheap cause it was a rejected experiment, what for was never really explained but we got it cheap so who cares. Ryder smirked.

"Is that the first laptop ever made?" he asked. I sneered at him before putting my stuff away. "And lastly," I said as I pulled out the furry stuffed animal.

"You packed the Panda?" Ryder asked as I held Todd to my chest.

"He's special," I mumbled, burying my face into Todd's fur.

"Whatever, it's still a toy." I ignored him as I placed Todd by my pillow, just realising it was still Ryder's hoodie.

"You took the sling off," I said, looking down at my arm.

"You just realised now?" he laughed, pulling on his shirt a little bit. I looked him up and down. His outfit consisted of a pair of jeans, a grey vest top and an open red checked shirt over the top. "I think you need some more sleep Panda girl. Tomorrow we'll do a real search of the island," he said before getting up and crawling over to the other side of the hut and lying down. I followed his example, curling up against the wall with Todd against my chest and Ryder's hoodie under my head.

* * *

"Come on Panda girl!" I forced open one eye to see Ryder kneeling in front of me. "I've been calling your name for over ten minutes. Damn you can sleep," he laughed as I sat up, running a hand through my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning widely. Ryder pulled my iPod out of my bag.

"Ten thirty," he answered. "Now come on we have an island to search," he said excitedly, standing up and heading out the hut. I followed him out, walking right into a wall of heat.

"Whoa!" I cried out, feeling my whole body warm up about ten degrees on the spot.

"What did you expect Panda girl? We're pretty close to the Trinidad," he laughed, stripping himself of his red over shirt. He disappeared back into the hut before returning outside.

"You done?" he smirked before heading off into the jungle, not waiting for me to follow. "Wait up!"

We walked for ages. Through endless amounts of trees and fauna we staggered, climbed and searched through the trees. It was hard to keep to a path, Ryder often going ahead to stomp down a way for us to go. When we stumbled into our fourth hour of searching, the sun high in the sky, I stopped.

"Can we please take a break?" I begged Ryder, my feet feeling like they had nails in the bottom.

"We've barely started," he called back over his shoulder, stomping through another few feat of undergrowth.

"We've been walking for hours!" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Marley we have a whole island to search. We've probably not even covered half of it," he stated.

"Well I'm tired," I moaned. "And if there was anybody here we probably would have found something to show for it by now," I reasoned.

"Fine! Give up if you want to but I'm going to keep going!" Ryder snapped before turning and heading off. I turned as well, storming off in another direction.

"Well who needs you!" I yelled after him. "I can take care of mysel-AHHHH!" I screamed as the ground beneath my feet disappeared, my whole body dropping out of the air. I tumbled down a back, cradling my arm against my body. I felt my body slide from the ground before water engulfed me. Despite the pain in my shoulder I managed to surface on my own.

"Marley? Marley!" I heard Ryder call after me. I turned to the voice to see him careering through the trees.

"Watch out for the ledge!" I shouted up as he emerged through the bushes. He skidded to a halt, a few stones rolling over the side. His eyes zeroed in on me instantly as I paddled on the spot but they slowly drifted up.

"Whoa..." he breathed. I turned around, my jaw slacking at the huge waterfall behind me flowing freely into the water I was currently floating in. "How's the water?" Ryder called down. I shrugged, smiling.

"Refreshing," I answered, he grinned before backing up. "Ryder?" I called up to him. There was no answer. "Ryder?"

"WHOOOOO!" I watched as Ryder sailed over me, landing in the water with a huge splash. I swam over, waiting for him to resurface. As soon as he did I grabbed him, dunking him in the water. He forced himself up, coughing up some water before glaring at me. "Not cool," he grunted. I giggled and soon his glare turned back into his usual smirk, his hand sending a wave of water towards me. For hours we just stayed there, playing in the water. Ryder dragged us under the waterfall, letting it wash over our tired bodies. It was relaxing, light and cool to the touch. In other words it was perfect. By the time we were both too exhausted to move the air had grown cooler and the sun had dipped below the trees. "Let's go back to the beach," Ryder laughed, swiping his sopping wet hair out of his eyes for about the hundredth time. I nodded, still giggling as we swam back over to the bank.

The walk back was done in comfortable silence, Ryder and I occasionally snickering at the memories of today. Along the way Ryder would often pick up a couple sticks until he had a large bundle in his hands. We reached the beach in a matter of minutes, going straight through the jungle instead of around it. I guess we didn't cover as much as we thought after all. As soon as we were out of the trees I started shivering, the evening breeze cold against my skin.

"Come on," Ryder urged me, pointing towards the hut. I jogged over to it and climbed inside, Ryder following on behind me. He dumped the logs in the stone pit before kneeling down, arranging them.

"How are you going to light it?" I asked. He smirked, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a lighter. "You smoke?" he shook his head.

"It's for situations like this," he explained before setting the dried sticks ablaze. I sighed at the warmth but still felt a chill deep in my stomach. Ryder must have noticed my discomfort cause he grabbed his hoodie and crawled over to me.

"Here," he said, draping it over my shoulders before pulling on his red over-shirt.

"Do you think we're ever goanna get out of here?" I asked quickly, pulling on Ryder's hoodie. Ryder sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

"I don't know. So far there's no trace of anyone else on the island and I doubt you'll have internet access." I sucked in a deep breath, fighting off my tears. "Hey," Ryder said softly, moving forwards to grab my face gently. "Don't you start crying. If you start you'll get me going." I giggled slightly at that but I still felt my eyes watering. I could feel from the way that he was holding my face that Ryder was getting uncomfortable.

"I wanna go home," I whimpered softly.

"You know my parents used to sing to me," Ryder said hurriedly. I looked up at him. "They had this one song that always cheered me up. They came up with it together," he continued to say as he pulled out his phone. "When I was Ten I went away to my first summer camp. They recorded the song for me and I played it every night." He pressed a button on his phone then placed it on the floor between us.

Verse:

They say in every life

There will come a time

We must go on faith

We cannot lose hope

We must not let go

Take my hand and

We will find our way

Chorus:

There's a light at the end

of the tunnel

Just you wait and see

There's a place

Far away from our

Troubles

There's a light

Beyond the night

Shining for you

And me.

Verse:

From this moment on

We must both be strong

Never know our fear

No need to be afraid

Close your eyes and pray

Love will lead us

Safely out of here

Chorus:

There's a light at the end

Of the tunnel

Just you wait and see

There's a place

Far away from our

troubles

There's a light

Beyond the night

Shining for you

And me

(Musical Interlude)

There's a light at the end

Of the tunnel

Just you wait and see

There's a place far away

From our troubles

There's a light

Beyond the night

Shining for you

And me

Shining for you

And me

"Wow," I breathed as the song played out. "Those were your parents singing?" Ryder nodded, letting half his mouth quirk up in a smile.

"Yeah, I've had that on my phone for almost seven years."

"I liked it," His half smile grew to a full one as he picked up his phone, switching it off. "Can you teach it to me?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Hope this was okay! Again thanks to all my reviewers, especially the ones with shout outs! You know what to do if you want a shout out *hint*hint***

**Review!**


	4. The Calm Before Storm Season

**Hey Fanfiction!**

**First of all, shout time!**

**(Guest) B!: Once again your review was awesome and insightful which is why your shout out is always first :D**

**squirmyorchid: Your review made me smile so much, especially your use of the word ambrosial. It was thought out, well written and your connections with my work and your point was fantastic. **

**iheartart13: While you were right in saying your not as scientific as the others I loved your review because you understood exactly what I was going for and commented on all the right things I was going for. **

**If anyone else wants a shout out they know what to do! *Hint*Hint***

**Song used in this Fic: I stand Alone from Quest For Camelot, sung by Steve Perry. **

* * *

Marley's POV

"What's for lunch?" I called up to Ryder as I approached the tree he was currently in. Ryder looked down at me from his perch in the tree.

"If I can get to them then some banana's!" he shouted down before hoisting himself up another few feet. I shook my head, totally anticipating the moment when he falls. "I hope you like potassium!" he laughed as he reached the bunch. "Hold out your hands!" I hurried under the tree, spreading out Ryder's hoodie. "One banana! Two banana! Three banana more!" he laughed as he dropped them down.

"Quit counting and just pick!" I shouted to him. He mimicked me before dropping another few.

Ryder and I have been on this island for two weeks now, well going into our third week. We had been holding up well so far. We shared the work between us evenly, figuring out a system where we collected food and water in even turns. I was even attempting to make some new clothes since I was getting pretty tired of wearing the same jean shorts (I cut the legs off my jeans when I realised how hot it got on this stupid island) and shirt. The only other thing I had to wear was my bathing suit, which consisted of a pair of white swim shorts and a red bikini top. (Unique managed to swap out my one piece for something she said would 'show off my sexiness'). I don't see it but I really don't want to have to resort to wearing my bathing suit in front of Ryder.

Speaking of Ryder he's been acting weird lately. At first I thought it might be something he always did, since I don't really know him that well. But it's become abnormally routine now. Every morning he goes out before he thinks I'm awake and then will come back either before he thinks I'm awake or while I'm up and looking for him with a weird expression on his face. It's like a mix between satisfaction and paranoia. When I question him he gets all defensive and flushed.

I remember following him once, after the first time he went off alone.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Where is he?" I grumbled to myself as I walked down the trampled path. We had been working on them every day we were here. The one to the lagoon was completely flat.

I know the sound of each rock and stone,  
I embrace what others fear.

That was Ryder's voice. Who else could it be but him. Why was he singing and why was he doing it so far into the jungle?

For you were not to roam  
in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me  
are welcome here.

I followed his voice until I found him, standing at the base of a huge tree; statue of liberty huge! He had his hand on it.

Everything breathes  
and I know each breath,  
To me it means life,  
to others it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced,  
perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this man...

He took off, running down a huge unearthed root. I followed, keeping low and out of sight.

Like every tree stands on its own,  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone,  
I share my world  
with no one else,  
All by myself,  
I stand alone.

He leaped from the root like Tarzan, sliding down the slick surface before disappearing from sight. I heard a splash and ran towards the root, pulling myself over the top. Ryder was waist deep in the water of the lagoon, the root I was hiding behind covered by a ledge of rock I thought hid nothing.

I've seen your world  
with these very eyes,  
Don't come any closer,  
don't even try,  
I've felt all the pain  
and heard all the lies,  
But in my world  
there's no compromise.

He moved gracefully through the water, timing his splashes to the water almost effortlessly. For someone who hates musicals and show tunes his voice is certainly built for it.

Like every tree stands on its own,  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone,  
I share my world  
with no one else,  
All by myself  
I stand alone,

All by myself  
I stand alone.

* * *

*Present*

"Hey how many is that now?!" I snapped out of my memory.

"Okay I think that's enough!" I shouted up to him.

"All right I'm coming back do-" I took a step back as Ryder slipped and landed with a loud thump right in front of me, wheezing painfully.

"I so called that," I said, smirking down at him.

"You could have tried to catch me," he groaned.

"But that wouldn't have been nearly as fun," I countered before walking back to the hut. I heard Ryder get up and follow me, grabbing the jacket full of banana's out of my hands.

"For that you don't get any banana's!" he shouted as he ran down the beach, laughing manically.

"Hey no fair!" I shouted as I ran after him. He laughed as he splashed through the surf, water spraying everywhere. "You're goanna ruin the banana's!" I yelled.

"Catch me and I'll give them back!" he laughed. I tried running faster but I was no match for Ryder's speed. This boy runs like he's part cheetah. Finally I had to stop, doubled over my knees and panting heavily. I felt a hand on my back and lifted my head to see Ryder standing beside me, the banana's wrapped in his arm. "Hey you okay?" he asked gently. I tackled him down, wriggling around until I was on top and hand his arms pinned down beside him.

"Ha!" I laughed at his confused face. "Now give me the banana's," I demanded.

"You weren't in trouble?" he asked.

"Running doesn't agree with me," I answered simply. He rolled his eyes before trying to sit up. I raised an eyebrow as he struggled. "Come on you can do better than that," I giggled. He glared up at me before grabbing my hips and rolling us over so that he was on top.

"What are you goanna do now Panda girl?" he asked smugly. I grinned as I hooked my legs around his, flipping us over again. I landed on his stomach but shifted back so that he couldn't pull any more moves on me. He sucked in a harsh breath and stiffened completely. "Marley get off," he growled deeply. I laughed as he started to struggle. "Marley I'm serious! You're sitting on certain parts and you weigh a ton!"

Weigh a ton?

I jumped off of Ryder and ran back to the hut, ignoring him as he shouted after me. I got inside and collapsed on my side, cuddling up to Todd. I refused to let any tears fall for such a regular comment. I had been putting up with comments on my weight ever since I was little, people making fun of my mom then moving onto me when it got old.

Ryder hasn't seen my mom so it's gotta be me.

"Marley?" I didn't move as Ryder came in. "Come on Marley it was just a joke."

"Go away Ryder," I mumbled into Todd's fur.

"Marley stop being so dramatic," he groaned.

"Go away Ryder!" I yelled, lifting my head from Todd to yell at him.

"Fine! Stay here and sing your frilly show tunes and sob about how you think you're fat! Why don't you stick your fingers down your throat I'm sure that will solve everything!" he yelled at me, his tone thick with sarcasm towards the end. I leaped up and rounded on him.

"Better yet how about you stay in your desert island home since you love being by yourself! I don't even know your last name and you have the balls to call me out on my personal life! And don't get me started on your 'morning walks'," I screamed at him as I grabbed anything I could carry.

"At least my shit isn't shoved down your throat every day! Anorexia and Bulimia are diseases, the people suffering have no choice. That's bull and everyone knows it! And Musicals are the bane of music! They're gay and totally idiotic!" I slapped him, hard. He didn't say anything, just brought his head back to face me.

"That was for Unique," I hissed.

"Who's Unique?" he asked, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"My best friend who is twice the man you'll ever be and that's saying something!" I snapped.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Because she's had to deal with everyone making fun of her for who she is her whole life and I'll be damned if I let anyone talk about people like her or Blaine in such horrible way!" I screamed at him before storming out of the hut.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care, I just needed to get away from Ryder. All I had to my name now was Todd, my iPod and the clothes on my back. My anger and frustration kept me going until I came out at the top of some kind of coved area. The waves were crashing angrily against the rocks, reflecting my mood perfectly while the weather had taken a drastic turn. I've heard tropical climates can change radically when in a storm season but the now darkened sky and harsh winds were ridiculous. I ventured close to the edge and peered over the side. The water didn't come all the way up to the rocks, an almost beach like area just coming into view.

"Marley!" I jumped back and turned to see Ryder running out of the jungle and towards me. "Marley come back to the hut," he said when he reached me.

"Why? So you can continue to be a jackass?" I snapped at him. He glared down at me.

"Look," he growled out. "I'm willing to let go that you overreacted to a simple joke if you come back and we go back to pretending nothing's wrong. We have enough crap to deal with, being stuck on this island with only each other so why don't we just try and move on and start building a steady living arrangement?"

"Living arrangement?!" I hissed, taking a step closer to him. "No this is not _living_ Ryder! This is far from living! This is surviving! I don't want to live here! I want to go home to my mom and friends and get away from this island, away from this stupidly hot weather and especially away from you!"

"Well like it or not we're stuck here so you'd better get over it _Panda girl_," he forced out lowly before turning and storming back through the trees. "Come back to the hut when you've grown up!" I heard him yell.

"I don't need to come back!" I screamed after him. He didn't reply so I'm guessing he's too far away or he's ignoring me like a baby. I sighed as I turned back to the cliffs. "How the hell am I going to get down?" I mumbled to myself, pulling my hair back away from my face.

I walked along the cliffs for a while, searching for anything to help me down. Luck must have finally given me a break cause I managed to find a walkway kind of structure. The only problem was that the bottom of the walkway lead out into a tide pool area just before the caves started. It took a while to manoeuvre my way around them, the raging winds not helping balance wise.

The cave wasn't as nice as the hut. It faced the ocean, the wind blew in freezing air and spray so it was hard to even try and light a fire, water dripped from the ceiling and the floor was always wet but other than that it wasn't too bad a place to live. At least it was away from Ryder.

Over the next couple days the weather continued to get worse. The island was obviously going through a storm season. The cave gave little to no protection from the harsh conditions and I was beginning to regret fighting with Ryder. I couldn't give in though.

I got by fine on my own. Sure getting up and down the cliffs was a hassle but it was still refreshing to not have to argue with Ryder over every little thing. I was cold a lot but still...refreshing.

* * *

Ryder's POV

It was only after Marley left did I realise what she said was true. There is a huge difference between living and surviving. When she was around it really was living. There was no one to bother or annoy us, the weather was (normally) fantastic and she never shoved musical theatre numbers down my throat. Now that they were coming in moderation they were almost kind of nice.

Now that she's gone I'm barely surviving and doing a poor job of it. Marley may not have been the best outdoorsy girl but she was smart and, I hate to admit, good company. I got to get her back.

"Marley!" I shouted over the cliff tops. This was the last place I had seen her and that was over four days ago. "Marley!" I shouted again.

"What do you want Ryder?" I spun around to see Marley, arms laden down with what I think is mangos.

"Where did you find those?" I asked dumbly. Her brow raised.

"You came all the way out here in this freezing, ragged weather and decided to bother me to ask where I got a bunch of mangos?!" she snapped. I'm guessing she's still mad. "You know what? Take them!" she threw the mangos at me before storming off along the cliff tops. I left the pile of bruised fruit and chased after her.

"Marley just talk to me for a second!" I yelled over the wind.

"Why should I? So you can call me fat? Bash on gay people some more? Why don't you just go on one of your 'morning walks'!" we were slowly moving down, Marley leading us into some kind of jagged walkway.

"Will you just let all that stuff go!" I shouted as I followed, slipping more than once.

"I don't have to! Out in this hell hole I can be mad for as long as I like because we have no future here!" she screamed as she reached the bottom. I hesitated as she walked out across the tide pools, barely flinching as a huge wave crashed over her. I looked out across the water, watching the waves get rougher and the sky grow darker.

"Marley come back!" I yelled out across the rocks, already soaked to the bone from the pelting rain and raging waves.

"No! I have a new home!" she yelled but I could barely hear her.

"It's not safe!" I tried to reason as I started out across the pools, following her. "Just come back!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled before disappearing into the rocks. I followed, rounding the side to see her at the back of a cave, crouched on some rocks. Water was pooling at the bottom as the waves became more aggressive. This place was dangerous and Marley's putting herself right in the middle of it.

"What do I have to do Marley? I've said I'm sorry!"

"No you haven't!" she screamed, standing up. "You've told me I'm acting stupid, stubborn and idiotic but you haven't said sorry!"

"Fine I'm sorry!" I yelled, jumping into the now shin high water.

"No you're not!" she yelled, jumping down to stand right in front of me. Face to face and almost eye to eye. "How can I trust you to mean that you're sorry when I can't trust you to be there when I wake up?!" she was upset about that? "I want to feel safe around you Ryder but I feel like you'd leave me here in a heartbeat if a passing ship showed up and could only take one of us!" I stared down at her as she continued to pour her heart out. "I'm okay with you making fun of me and I'm fine with you hating a part of who I am but I can't survive this place with you if you make me afraid to be around you because I can't tr-"

"My full name is Ryder Clive Jr. Carter-Lyn!" I yelled, cutting her off. Her brow furrowed.

"Ryder Clive Jr. Carter Lyn? Wait, Clive Cart-"

"Marley!"

The wave crashed into the cave before Marley could even turn around. I tried to grab her but the water threw me into the back of the cave, my back slamming into the stone. I scrabbled desperately for a hand hold and managed to grab onto a submerged stalagmite. The water was rushing all around me, making me feel weightless as I clung to the rock. The water started to leave the cave, getting sucked back out to make another wave. As soon as my head was free of the water I heard her.

"Help! Someone! Anyone please help me! Ryder!" the scream of my name caused me to leap from my perch, right into the swirling watery mass.

"Marley! I'm coming!" I yelled, uncaring of the seawater washing into my mouth. I could see her struggling madly in the water, trying desperately to swim against the current. If she got past the coves and into the open water then there would be no hope for her.

"Ryder!" she screamed as I got closer.

"Try and grab something!" I shouted to her as I came closer. Her arms stretched for anything to grab but pretty much all the rocks were submerged. "Marley try!" I begged as I pushed myself harder.

"I-I can't! The current's to strong! Go back, if you come out too far you'll never get back to the island!" she sobbed, her strokes slowing.

"No!" I shot out my hand, grabbing her flailing wrist while also digging my other hand as far into the water as I could. My nails scraped over one of the tide pools and I clutched tightly. I grit my teeth against the pain of seawater filling my bloody fingers but I refused to let go. "Marley!" I gasped out in pain. "Marley I've got you but you have to help!" she nodded, the waves sucking us towards the ocean.

"Okay...what should I do?" I tightened my grip on her wrist.

"You gotta swim as hard as you can. Put all your strength into getting to me okay?" I ordered. She nodded and started to kick, using her free arm to help her along. Instead of getting closer thought I felt the strain on my wrist as the water dragged at her body.

"Why isn't it working?!" she sobbed.

"Because of that," I answered, nodding my head forwards. She turned her head and I could almost feel her blood run cold at the sight of the wave, way bigger than any wave so far, rushing towards us.

"Ryder! Ryder what are we goanna do!" Marley sobbed, becoming frantic. The water was getting sucked up all around us, I could almost touch the bottom with my toes. Rocks were becoming visible, a big one that arched over into almost a curl catching my eye. I looked back at the advancing wave, knowing it could tear up the caves easily.

"Marley!" I shouted, getting her attention back. "I have an idea but you have to trust me." Her eyes wavered from mine for a moment.

"Ryder Clive Jr. Carter-Lyn, remember? I'll tell you anything you want to hear but I can't do that if we don't make it out of this." Marley's eyes came back to mine.

"I trust you Ryder." I let go of the rock, pulling her body to mine as we were swept towards the rocks. She screamed, clutching me tightly. I spun us as we got close to the curled rock, my back slamming into the arched stone so painfully hard that my lungs could have crumbled into my colon. As soon as Marley came back to her senses she grabbed my lulling head. "Oh my God Ryder," she cried, tears mixing with the ocean.

"Hold...on," I gasped out, wrapping her in my arms and burying my face into her hair.

I heard the wave crash around us, I felt Marley's scream and I saw the rock shake from the impact. Water flooded my senses again, making my head float with dizziness. When the water level dropped I wasted no time in wading out of the pools, dragging a hysterical Marley with me. I had counted and we had about three to five minutes before another wave hit.

"Marley what's the fastest way off this beach?" I asked. She pointed towards the walkway with a shaky arm. "Okay come on," I said softly, taking her hand. We stumbled across the rocks, barely getting high enough up the cliffs before another wave crashed into the cliffs. It would have taken me out if Marley hadn't of dragged me up by my shirt collar. I reached the top first, immediately turning to pull Marley up. As soon as we were up she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and squeezing. I winced from the blow to my back but kept quiet and hugged her back.

"You could have killed us," she sobbed.

"Shh...It's okay Marley. I'd rather die than let anything happen to you," I mumbled into her hair. We stayed like that for a few more moments before I pulled her up. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hut." Marley stopped me.

"I want to go home." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I can't do that Marley." She smiled, touching my cheek gently.

"I mean the hut Ryder. It's just as good." I smiled widely before taking her hand.

* * *

**I tried to make this one serious, dramatic and action at the same time. Hopefully I hit the mark. You guys know what to do, Nice helpful review on what I'm doing right and wrong. Follow the example of the shout outs and I promise this will be a much better fic and you'll get a shout out ;) **

**Review!**


	5. Unchained Melodies and Unravelled Truths

**Hey Fanfiction! First of all the shout outs!**

**B!: Your review was awesome and in depth, just the way I like them :D It talked about what you liked and what you recognised (While I'm trying to make this fic my own I'm glad you can link it to something we love) and I like how you comment on everything in order so I know what part you're talking about. Keep up the amazing work! **

**squirmyorchid: Your review is great because you know exactly what to talk about. I love that you get 'technical' cause it really helps me keep on track with the characters of the show. In answer to your question yes I love you vocabulary, I'm a sucker for interesting sounding words. Again keep up the astounding work!**

**LiveLaughGlee: While you reviewed a different chapter to the others I have to give you a shout out because you reviewed with detail and understanding :D You commented on my dialogue which is something I struggle with hugely but thank you for your comment on it. Thank you also for really going through my work and looking for mistakes. THAT is what I beg reviews for! Keep up the Marvellous work!**

**Warning: This chapter contains the T/M rating that is in the description.**

**Songs used: Unchained Melody/The Love Inside from Ghost the Musical. (I love Ryder singing Unchained melody in Glee but it had to be a musical number to make the scene work) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marley's POV

Ryder wouldn't let go of my hand , even though I really wanted to put them in my pockets. My fingers felt like ice and so did his. The wind was tearing into the trees, sending leaves sticks and even some rocks flying into the air. We came to the tree line of the beach when I froze.

"Wait!" I cried and Ryder stopped. "We have to go back to the cave! I left Todd and my iPod!" I turned and tried to run but Ryder's arms around my waist stopped me. "Let go Ryder! I can get them! Just let me try!" I screamed at him.

"Marley whatever was in that cave is long gone by now!" he reasoned but I kept struggling.

"I can get them," I sobbed.

"Marley you were almost taken away with them!" Ryder snapped as he dragged me out of the jungle and onto the beach. I continued to kick and scream, fighting against him. When my body was suddenly enveloped in warmth I felt my energy leave me and sagged to the ground. "Marley!" Ryder gasped, kneeling beside me. "God you're freezing," he chastised, pulling me close to him.

"So are you," I bit back, turning away from him.

"Come on, we need to get you out of these clothes," he grumbled, a pink tint to his cheeks.

"You can try," I growled at him. He rolled his eyes before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"You can catch pneumonia or hyperthermia if you want but I would prefer to be healthy," he grumbled. I watched him as he continued to peel his soaked jeans off his legs, leaving him in nothing but a black pair of boxer briefs. I looked away from him, blushing heavily. "Luckily I left the fire alight so at least this place is still warm," I heard him mumble before the boards creaked with his movements. I didn't say anything, just shivered where I sat.

I didn't want anyone to see me with my clothes off, it would be too embarrassing. My body was just too big and I hated the idea of someone looking at it. Not to mention my whole chest, stomach and upper thighs would be completely pale considering I haven't let the sun see them.

"Marley you look like you're about faint," Ryder said, shuffling behind me. I felt his hands on the hem of my shirt and almost screamed in protest, jumping away from him. "Jesus Marley!" he snapped as he backed me into a corner. "You gotta let me help you otherwise we'll be right back where we started." I shook my head, shutting my eyes as trembles wracked my body. I heard him sigh before I heard a small thud. I looked over to see him sat, cross legged in front of me, his hands in his lap. "How about we start from the top?" I looked at him curiously. "Can you tell me why you don't feel comfortable taking your clothes off?" I paused, looking away. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Even though we both know this I'll say it anyway to make you feel better." He paused again, a deep blush coming to his cheeks. "Sex or anything remotely related to that is definitely off the table." I giggled and this time he looked away, the blush spreading down to his neck. "Now can you please tell me why you feel so uncomfortable?"

There was a long pause as I thought about what could happen. The worst is that Ryder would probably lecture me and talk about the health videos. But it was just so embarrassing.

"Okay then I'll go first...First of all I'm really sorry for everything I said, especially the part about musicals being gay. I'm also dyslexic and can't read properly. It's why I never read those books in your bag. Your handwriting was too small and joined up, the drawings were good though." I smiled at that one.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because when people call me stupid for not being able to read I get mad and in fights. I've already fought with you before Marley and I don't-no, I can't go there again." I stared at him, never feeling so touched before in my life.

"I don't want you to see my body," I mumbled quietly.

"I gathered that. Why?" Ryder asked, scooting closer.

I sighed as I pointed to my laptop; sat on Ryder's side of the hut. He crawled over to it and brought it over to me. I logged on and brought up my pictures, clicking on one of my mom.

"That's my mom," I said quietly, looking away from the screen. "I love her like nothing else in the world but...but I can't be that big. I'm already too fat and she's bullied all the ti-"

I was silenced as Ryder wrapped me in his arms, pulling me against his bare chest. "She's beautiful," he whispered to me.

"Really? You think so?" I asked, stunned.

"I do. She glows because that's how you see her. She's not some fat person who claims they can't move without a mobility scooter. She's your mom." My arms wrapped around him tightly and he pulled me into his lap. "And as for thinking you're too fat? I wouldn't believe that even if you paid me to. You're so beautiful Marley it's unbelievable." I blushed deeply and pulled back to look at him.

"Really?" no one had ever called me beautiful before. Unique called me sexy as a joke and Jake once called me pretty but no one has ever used the word beautiful.

"How about we take it one piece at a time?" Ryder suggested. I nodded. "Okay, first the shoes." I took my shoes off with no problem. "Now your shirt?" I hesitated. "Your shorts then?" I gingerly pulled my jeans off, leaving me in my white swim shorts. Ryder's eyes went straight to my legs, tanned and toned from our days on the island. I saw his Adams apple bob as he gulped. "N-now the shirt?" he asked, his voice hitching slightly. I let my hands drop to the hem but couldn't bring myself to pull it over my head.

"I can't...you do it." Ryder paled.

"M-me?" he squeaked. I nodded, shutting my eyes. I felt his hands on my shirt and he slowly started to pull upwards. I held my breath as he pulled it off and away from my body, leaving my in nothing but my bikini top and shorts. I waited, keeping my eyes closed as I anticipated his jeers. When Ryder stayed silent for a full minute I cautiously opened my eyes. He was staring shamelessly at my body, eyes dark. "Well?" I asked. He shook his head before bringing his eyes back to mine. His mouth opened but he couldn't force any words out, blubbering incoherently. I giggled, shuffling back over to him. "Thanks," I mumbled, hugging him before moving away and closer to the fire, warming my chilly bones. We were silent for a few moments.

"Why do you hate musicals?" the atmosphere chilled completely as Ryder sighed heavily.

"I told you my whole name right?" I nodded. "That's why," he deadpanned.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"My dad is Clive Carter...do you know who that is?" I nodded.

"Original Commander Kashogi in hit musical We Will Rock You and currently playing the Wonderful Wizard of Oz on the West End in Wicked," I answered. Ryder looked impressed.

"Wow...uh okay good," he said. "Well all he's ever done is musical theatre. He moved my family to London to boost his career and my mom, Carrie Lyn, went along with everything he did, even helping him push everything onto me when I turned five."

"So the singing?" I asked.

"His idea."

"And you dance?"

"Her idea," he grumbled but I could see a hint of a smile.

"Acting?"

"That one was the worst," he moaned, rubbing his face. "Pretty much everything I did, I did wrong. 'You need more passion Ryder' 'You need more heart' I have passion and heart but not when it's forced." I watched as he rubbed his face again. "But the part that really bugged me? My dad always complained about he never got recognised as much as the leads. No matter how many times I had to go watch Wicked when he was in it no one ever talked about how great Sentimental Man was. All everyone talks about is 'how great was that end note of Defying Gravity' or 'I love For Good'. I hated it so I left."

"Left?" I asked.

"Got a plane ticket to New York two years ago and haven't looked back. Been doing small jobs around the city to keep myself going. I took my mom's last name so I couldn't be associated with him in anyway," he explained.

"So when Kitty sang Defying Gravity...?"

"More like murdered it but yeah, it pushed my buttons," he grumbled.

"What were you even doing on the cruise? There was no way you could have afforded that." Ryder looked sheepish, staring into the fire.

"My parents got wind of where I was so they called the police. I needed a place to lay low and get them off my scent and a trip to the Trinidad seemed like the way to go," he answered.

"Doesn't seem like such a good idea now huh?" I joked, smiling at him.

"I stand by it," he answered back, giving me a half smile that set my heart racing. I hate when guys have those cause it makes it unfair on girls who are suckers for them.

"Do you want to hear something cool?" I asked him, desperate for a subject change.

"Okay," he grinned as I got my laptop and opened up iTunes, scrolling for a particular song.

"Have you seen the movie Ghost?" I asked.

"Of course," he scoffed. I grinned as I found the song.

"Okay well they made it into a musical about a year ago." Ryder's eyebrows rose. "Now before you judge it I want to show you the finale number," I said and he nodded, sighing. I smiled and clicked play. A long melodic intro played out, me swaying to the music like I did every time I listened to this song. "If you know the lyrics try and sing it," I mumbled. I would never out right say it to him but I loved Ryder's voice.

"I don't know when to come in," he mumbled quietly, voice hushed.

"I'll signal you," I whispered back and he nodded. The intro kept playing and all I could think about was what would it be like to have someone to dance to that with. Someone to hold me in their strong arms, keep me pressed close to them like they were afraid I'd disappear. I sighed and Ryder looked up at me. "Okay...start."

Ryder: (Marley)

Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your (I need your love) touch  
A long lonely time,  
I need your love,  
I need (And time goes by) your love,  
God (So slowly) speed your love

(Together:)

To me

We stayed quiet as the dialogue started, Ryder listening intently. I was surprised he kept up the singing but I was glad he did. Our voices jell so well. Finally the track played out and I closed the lid.

"I'm sleepy," I mumbled, crawling over to Ryder and laying my head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing, wrapping his arm around me and laying us down. I felt his muscles move as he reached behind him then felt a softness envelope my bare shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Ryder laying his hoodie over me, pausing when he noticed me watching. I smiled, slipping my arms through the sleeves. Everything was so warm, warmer then I've felt for the past few days. I was almost lulled to sleep. It was Ryder's voice that brought me back from the brink of unconsciousness.

"Marley?" I moaned as I opened my eyes. "Why was that stuffed toy so important?" I sighed, pushing my cheek against his chest.

"It was the last thing my dad gave me before he left. I've been carrying it around for the last seven years."

"Oh," Ryder mumbled. "I'm sorry I called it stupid," he said quietly.

"It's okay, it was pretty ratty," I said, giggling humourlessly. Ryder chuckled but it was hollow as well. "It was just something to cuddle with when I felt lonely." There was another silence before Ryder wrapped his other arm tightly around me.

"Well then I'll be your soft toy. If you get scared come to me, if you want to cuddle one night because you feel lonely then don't be afraid to crawl over to me." I stared up at him, eyes wide.

"You mean it?" I asked, voice trembling. He nodded, leaning down to peck my cheek.

"I promise Marley." I looked away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't really like the use of the word promise. They've been broken before," Ryder sighed.

"Well that stops now okay? From this moment on I will always keep any promise I make to you," he declared, grinning down at me. I smiled before snuggling up against him.

"That was so sweet I might have diabetes." Ryder chuckled at my poor joke before getting comfy.

"Get some sleep Marley," he sighed. It was the last thing I heard before slipping off into dreamland.

* * *

Ryder's POV

_I lay on the beach, the sun beating down on my already tanned skin. Being stranded on an island in the Trinidad does have some advantages. _

"_Ryder!" right on time. I turned, expecting to see Megan Fox, Miley Cyrus or the British chick from Transformers: Dark Side of The Moon._

"_Marley?!" I exclaimed, standing up. She strutted over to me in the sand, wearing nothing but her swim shorts and bikini top. "What are you doing here?" _

"_We're stranded here, remember?" she giggled sultrily, tracing her finger along my chest. I forced back the urge to gulp. _

"_No I mean...here, in my head," I stated, blushing slightly. She smirked at me and I felt my heart stop. Damn she looked sexy when she smirked._

"_You know you haven't been able to stop thinking about me," she purred and this time I did gulp. "Going off every morning after these dreams started. And now that you've seen me in this," she said, gesturing to her scantily clad body. " I know that you'll never have a dreamless night again." I nearly moaned at the thought but held it back. _

"_I-I wouldn't do anything like that to Marley for real. All I can do is think about what it would be like," I stuttered, closing my eyes as she stepped closer._

"_Really? Even if she asked?" I shook my head._

"_I wouldn't even dream of doing something that could hurt her," I replied stubbornly, this time staring down at dream Marley. She smirked again._

"_What if, when you wake up, she makes a move on you and you reject her and she gets upset and thinks she's too fat and the only way to cheer her up is to do it. What about then?" I had to think for a second, just to get my head around everything that she said. _

"_If she was ready," I finally answered. Dream Marley shrugged._

"_Whatever. We're here now and stranded and it's all my fault," she said in a low voice, bringing her hand to pull me closer by my shoulder._

"_We're in my head, you know it was all my fault we're here," I said. She smirked that sexy smirk and pulled me in, her lips by my ear. _

"_Looks like you owe me. Or maybe I should punish you." I shuddered at that, letting out a throaty breath. Her lips attached to my neck, kissing along it softly as she pulled us completely together. "Stop fighting it Ryder," she breathed against the damp spot on my neck. "When you wake up I'll be gone and the real Marley will be there. Do you really want to waste this chance?" _

_Suddenly the scene changed. I was sitting in the hut on my own, reading through one of Marley's books. Well, looking at the pictures at least. I looked up as the door opened and watched Marley walk in._

"_Hey Marley," I greeted with a smile. _

_She said nothing in reply, just stared at me with dark eyes. She came closer to stand in front of me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers slid lightly up into my hair, making the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. She bent over and placed her lips on mine. It was a kiss filled with dark, passionate lust. Her tongue pushed past my lips into my mouth, where her dominance reigned free.__She climbed on to my lap, pressing on me from everywhere. She pulled back, giving me a sexy smirk. _

_"I know you want me." She spoke with a husky voice. "You were being sweet and sensitive in the first dream but now you can't control it. Just do it Ryder." She straddled my lap, pressing closer to my crotch. I involuntarily groaned, and she laughed huskily and pressed down harder, starting a rocking motion with her hips. A growl came from deep in my throat. My hands grasped her waist and pulled her forward crashing our lips together. I forced her mouth open and explored her mouth with my tongue. I moved my lips down to her neck and started sucking on the soft flesh, moving my hips against hers roughly. She moaned and I felt the vibrations on her neck._

_"__Oh, Ryder, Please," She moaned "Please! I need you…"_

_I wanted her. I wanted her so bad. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. I got them down to her knees before she shimmied out of them herself. I laid her down and hovered above her as I pushed up her shirt. I kissed down her neck, over the newly exposed skin of her flat belly, down to the waistline of her swim shorts. I took the piece of fabric between my teeth and started to pull it down…_

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sucked in a deep breath, sweat pouring from my forehead. Vanilla bombarded my senses as I tried to remember where I was. As I got my breathing back under control I looked down at the sleeping Marley, her forehead pressed against my shoulder. She looked so cute wrapped up in my hoodie.

I gulped, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable in my boxer briefs. I shifted slightly and Marley's face scrunched up. She snuggled closer, not helping my...visit from Ryder Jr. Normally I would go into the jungle and...finish myself off but the storm was still in motion and if Marley woke up I would never hear the end of it.

"Mmmm." A zing went through my body as Marley moaned in her sleep, giggling lightly. What was she dreaming about? "...You know that tickles." Great, she was probably dreaming about Jake tickling the right side of her waist. The left isn't ticklish at all but the right will have her shrieking. "...there...right there," she sighed/moaned against my skin, her lips grazing me slightly. Was she trying to kill me? "Jake?" I sneered, my lip curling in disgust. Marley had told me about Jake and it was obvious that she had a crush on the guy. "Jake...no," she moaned again.

Okay I've had enough of this. "Marley?" I whispered, shaking her shoulder. Her brow furrowed.

"Jake...?" she sounded almost distressed, probably upset that her dream is probably disappearing.

"No Marley it's Ryder," I growled, shaking her again. Her eyes flew open, wide blues and heavy breaths fanning over me. "Sorry to pry you away from dream Jake but-" her arms flew around me, drawing me in closer. I wanted to hiss in pleasure as she pressed against Ryder Jr. but kept quiet.

"No!" she gasped. "I'm glad it's you in real life," she mumbled, almost out of breath. Unsure of what else to do, I hugged her back. Unfortunately Marley shifted and I couldn't help but let out a deep groan. "Ryder?" she questioned. "Are you okay?" I could hardly move.

"Just give me a few moments," I mumbled, trying desperately to think of football, baseball and my dad dressed as Killer Queen as a joke.

"Are you...is that your-?"

"Please don't say it," I moaned, feeling so embarrassed I could die.

"Is that why you were sneaking off each morning?" she asked timidly, her eyes down and refusing to look at me.

"Yeah...every guy gets it but, with the storm still going on, and I didn't want to upset you again, I couldn't really go and...relieve myself," I mumbled.

"So this is my fault?" Marley asked.

"Wha-? No!" I cried, trying to force down my blush. "It's a natural thing. We just have to wait for it to go down," I explained, shifting away from her. I went back to my usual side, my back to Marley.

"I don't mind if you do that." Marley mumbled and my face turned bright red.

"I-It's not something you ju-just do! Not with a g-girl in the room!" I exclaimed, looking over my shoulder at her.

"I can't do it, Marley. I won't do it. It would be weird," I stated, no matter how hot/creepy it kind of sounded. We've been stranded here for far to long.

"Do you want me to do it?" I think my brain just stopped working. My jaw dropped.

"How can you say such things so nonchalantly?" I yelled at her, sinking into a small ball.

"Well, why should you be embarrassed? Men do that and everyone knows it." Why was she still talking about this like I was going to agree to it?

"Marley, I'm begging you. Stop torturing me." I groaned.

"Torturing you how? Do you not want me to talk to you anymore? Or is it my body that's bothering you?" It's like Dream Marley could predict the future. "Ryder…if I do something…do you promise not to hate me?"

I paused, thinking about all the things she could do. Real Marley wouldn't really do anything to inappropriate right? She's far too innocent.

"I can't hate you, but I may not approve…" I finally answered.

"I just want to help you. It's not fair that you're stuck here with me. I'm not going to force you to torture yourself when you're used to doing something. I can tell you've been putting it off even when I wasn't here." With that a hand reached around my front and touched the bulge in my crotch. I jumped and she grabbed it in her hand, effectively paralysing me with pleasure. "Please don't hate me," she whispered in my ear, almost waiting for me to push her away.

My muscles slowly relaxed as my brain finally caught up with the fucked up situation. "You'd go this far just to help me feel better for a little while?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head against my shoulder. "You know you might have to do it again?" she nodded again.

It almost wasn't possible. It was so hard to believe that Marley's small, yet extremely strong hand was now tentatively wrapped around the shaft of my dick. "So do I just..." I let out a groan as she slowly began to squeeze her hand tighter, almost too tight.

"Well, you don't have to hold it that tight..." I swallowed as Marley's grip loosened. "You weren't hurting me or anything. It's just... you uh... up and down kinda?" I explained, so glad that she was sitting behind me.

"Oh." Marley said softly as she adjusted her grip and gently began to pump up and down, drawing a gasp from me. My palms were flat against the floor, desperate for something to garb "Is this... right?"

"Yes!" my voice was hoarse as I fought to keep my hips from bucking. I let out a moan as Marley's tempo increased ever so slightly and my head rolled back onto her shoulder. She glimpsed at me with darkened and confused eyes but right now I was in far too much pleasure to really notice.

I doubted I would last much longer, but even with how fucked up this situation was, and how I was sure Marley would come to her senses any moment and possibly rip my dick off, I wanted to last just a bit longer. Call it pride, call it my ego, but I didn't just want to finish all over her hand at the barest touch. I closed my eyes in pleasure... no, no I wanted to watch this, on the very likely chance it would be one of my final moments. Half lidded brown eyes gazed hungrily at the hand still pumping as my hips began to rock against my will. My jerking began to grow more frantic and my steady breathing became more akin to the panting of a winded runner. It was an intoxicating sight.

"Aren't guys normally...done by now?" Marley asked, her voice squeaky with embarrassment.

"When you do it frequently you can build up an sort of...immunity," I replied, ducking my head.

"Oh...Sorry I guess," she mumbled, pumping faster. She probably just wanted to get the job done so she could go boil her hand. Ditto for me so I could go and throw myself off a cliff.

"Marley," I breathed, panting as I felt my stomach tighten. "I'm...I'm goanna...Marley!" I cried out as my hips bucked, my release shooting through me. Marley squeaked, withdrawing her hand quickly. Once I calmed down, the feeling returning to my legs, we sat in awkward silence.

"So..." I mumbled.

"Yeah..." Marley answered, refusing to look at me.

"I'm goanna go and grab some more firewood," I announced, standing up.

"Clean yourself up?" Marley asked with a smirk. I chuckled awkwardly before I left, making a b-line for the ice-cold ocean.

* * *

**Remember this is a Blue Lagoon like fic so sexual activity was always going to be a part of it. (Plus who wouldn't mind some Ryder Marley Smutt ;)**

**Remember, long reviews so I can better my work and if you want a shout out but if you're going to rant at me about how you didn't like the end then please make it constructional criticism :)  
**

**Review!**


	6. Music Makes The Trust Grow Stronger

**Hey Fanfiction! So much love for my reviewers, without you there would be no fic. **

**Shout outs!**

**B!: I love your reviews! (As I'm sure you know) you've been getting shout outs since chapter one for obvious reasons. I love that you read this in sections so that you can comment on what you love at that moment, makes me feel appreciated as an author. You know exactly what to comment on and how to word it. Keep up the amazing work (You'll love the fact that I used the word amazing later on ;])**

**squirmyorchid: Your review was, as always, very helpful and colourfully worded. Again, love your vocabulary :D I genuinely look forward to your reviews every time I update. Keep up the Miraculous work!**

**LiveLaughGlee: I'm very happy that you reviewed again. Your review made me blush the first time and laugh the second :D Thank you for calling me gifted but t's just me loving what I do :) Keep up the Outstanding Work! **

**Anon: I'm glad to have a new Shout Out to the list :) Your review, although short, was funny and straight to a point where you referenced it to your real life. I loved that. Keep up the Incredible work!**

**This chapter is more of a bonding one for Ryder and Marley. Not as much action but hopefully it'll melt your heart :). **

**Songs used: The Scientist (Glee version). Some Nights (Glee version but imagine it's just Marley and Ryder instead of the whole club) and Mine (The Glee version. It's not very original but they were the best songs I could think of that express Marley and Ryder's current relationship and how it's going to grow.)**

**A snippet of a song will be done but it is going to remain anonymous for the purpose of the fic. If you guess it or try to then please keep it to yourself so as not to spoil it for any other readers. You can PM me with any questions if you want :).**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Meanwhile on the Ship...

Wade sat alone in the room, not feeling like donning the usual hair, make-up and clothes that made him feel like he could do anything. Right now he didn't feel like he could do anything. He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him, the picture of him and Marley he framed at his seventeenth sitting in his lap.

Footsteps made him lift his head as Finn ran into the room. "Did you find her?! Is she okay?! Where was she?!" he questioned faster than a spitfire. Finn's slackened mouth told him everything. He sighed, slumping back down in the bed.

"Sorry Wade. The rescue boats have been searching for over a month now but..." he trailed off. The two sat in silence for a few moments. "We only have a week left before we're back in New York Wade, maybe you should at least try and have some fun?" Finn suggested quietly. Wade shook his head stubbornly.

"Not while my girl is out there lost," he replied.

"We don't know if she's even still out there," Finn mumbled more to himself , only to shy back when Unique glared at him. "I'll call you when dinners ready," he rushed out quickly before bolting from the room. Wade sighed again, shaking his head at his co-directors actions. He looked back at the picture.

"I know you're still out there Marley."

* * *

Ryder's POV

The storm was still going strong and all we could do was sit in the hut. I'm surprised the flimsy wooden walls had held up so well against the winds. Marley and I had hardly spoken a word to each other about what happened, choosing instead to ignore it. We've hardly touched each other as well which worries me cause I can tell at night that Marley doesn't like the storm. I shouldn't have let her help me. I should have just sucked it up and gone out into the jungle like I normally did.

"I'm so sick of this weather!" I groaned.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I turned from staring at the wall to see Marley, wrapped in my hoodie as she leaned against the opposite side of the hut.

"Give me something to do," I moaned, banging my head against the wall. She rolled her eyes before pushing herself off the wall. She crawled over to her bag and pulled out one of her books.

"Read this," she grumbled, tossing it at me. I let it land in front of me, staring at it.

"You know I can't," I sighed dejectedly. She smiled before tapping the spot beside her. I hesitated but she only smiled and tapped it again. I brought the book with me and settled down beside her.

"Read it to me," she said simply, smiling her hundred watt smile. I stared down at the book, almost afraid to touch it.

"But-"

"I'll help you if you get stuck," she assured, still smiling. I paused again before picking it up, opening it on the first page. It had a picture of a girl on one side, hand drawn with deep brown hair and deep brown eyes like me. She kind of looked like Marley only the eyes were the wrong colour.

"Name: L-Lu-cie? Lucy Hale. Age: seevanten-seventeen!" this was so pointless. My reading would embarrass a third grader. But Marley was giving me her 'I-know-you-can-do-it' smile so I carried on. "Carector-"

"Character," Marley corrected quietly.

"Character: Lucy is a normal girl from a normal scool. She wants nothing moor then to fit in b-" I stopped, rubbing my face.

"It's okay if you're having trouble Ryder." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "You rubbed your face. You do that when you're upset." I chuckled before looking back down at the book.

"The picture's nice," I mumbled, stalling.

"Thanks. I drew it myself," she mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Really?" I asked. It was really detailed, but at the same time crude. Like if a kid was good at art. I liked it more than those overly detailed charcoal paintings you see everywhere. This was kind of like a street style. I liked it more. "Can you do more?" I asked and she nodded, pulling out a plastic pencil case filled with pencils, pens, a rubber, a sharpener and even a ruler.

"Someone's prepared." Marley giggled.

"Better that then being caught without a pencil when inspiration strikes," she said back. I chuckled before looking back at the book. "Try again Ryder," she pressed, smiling genuinely. I sighed, squinting my eyes at the small words.

"Lucy studdys at a local hi-scool. Her world changes when she meets a boy named Ja-" I stopped, slamming the book down. "It's too hard Marley!" I snapped. "I can't read and making me feel stupid isn't goanna change that!" Marley's eyes were wide as I finished my rant, my chest heaving.

"I-I'm sorry Ryder...I was only trying to help," she whimpered, looking down at the floor. All my anger melted away as I watched her bottom lip tremble. Truth was my reading isn't normally this bad. I think it's just a combination of being cooped up in here and having to read _his _name just fried my patients.

"No, don't cry Marley," I said quickly, pulling her into my arms. We both stiffened as soon as we realised we were touching each other but soon Marley relaxed into me. "We've got enough water falling out there," I joked but Marley only hiccupped, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Do you need me here Ryder?" she mumbled.

"Of course I do Marls," I whispered, stroking her hair. "Who else is goanna open the laptop. We've been here a month and a half and you still haven't told me the password," I joked, only for Marley to hit me in the stomach. "I'm kidding," I laughed, groaning slightly. "If you weren't here I'd have gone insane within the first week." Marley lifted her head, smiling happily.

"New Directions." My brow furrowed.

"What?" Marley smiled, grabbing her laptop and pulling it into her lap.

"New Directions; it's my password," she explained as she typed on the keys. "And I think we need a break. You were doing great but I don't want to fry your brains." I laughed, scooting round to sit beside her.

"So what is New Directions then?" I asked.

"It's a part of a club I'm in. A Glee club."

"What's a Glee club?" I asked as she opened iTunes.

"It's a club that anyone can join and be a part of. We sing, dance but most of all we have fun," she explained as she scrolled through her track list. "It's the reason I was on that cruise actually. We had won a contest that got us on board. Crazy right?" she asked.

"It sounds amazing," I said, smiling as she clicked on a song. I knew the song but never like this.

_[Finn:]_  
Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

_[Blaine:]_  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart

_[Santana:]_  
Nobody said it was easy

_[Finn and Blaine:]_  
It's such a shame for us to part

_[Santana:]_  
Nobody said it was easy

_[Finn and Blaine:]_  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start.

_[Kurt:]_  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

_[Brittany:]_  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

_[Will and Emma:]_  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start

_[Finn and Rachel:]_  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Nobody said it was easy _[x6]_

I was speechless as she clicked pause, looking back at me with hopeful eyes. I didn't really know what to say. It was incredible to hear something sung in a way that's so different to how it's originally done.

"Do you think...do you think someone like me could join a Glee club?" I asked. Marley grinned, nodding happily.

"Anyone can. Even runaways with stars for dads can," she said with a smirk. I chuckled before grabbing the laptop and scrolling through her songs.

"Well Miss. Rose now it's your turn to sing." She blushed deeply.

"N-No you don't...please don't make me," she mumbled in a hurry.

"Come on Marley, please?" she still looked unsure. "How about I go first?" she looked up, eyebrow raised. I sighed, giving her a smile. "And you can pick the song." He face lit up as he grabbed the laptop.

"I have the perfect song," she gushed, hitting the play button in a theatrical way. 'Some Nights' by Fun played out and I smiled.

"Re-Start it so I can get it from the beginning then," I said and she complied, grinning at me expectantly.

_[Ryder:]_  
Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

_[Ryder:]_  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh

_[Ryder:]_  
What do I stand for? [_Marley:_ Oh whoa!]  
What do I stand for? [Marley: Oh whoa!]

_[Ryder:]_  
Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore

_[Both:]_  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

_[Ryder:]_  
This is it, boys, this is war [Marley: Ohhhhh]  
What are we waiting for? [Marley: Oh whoa!]  
Why don't we break the rules already? [Marley: Oh]

_[Ryder:]_  
I was never one to believe the hype [Marley: Oh whoa!]  
Save that for the black and white [Marley: Oh whoa!]  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked [Marley: Oh]  
But here they come again to jack my style

_[Marley:]_  
That's alright  
That's alright  
I found a Martyr

in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering

just who I, who I  
Who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Humm, humm

_[Marley:]_  
Who am I? _[Ryder: Ohh]_  
Who am I?

_[Both:]_  
Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win (_[Ryder:]_ I always win)

_[Both:]_  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh  
What do I stand for? [Ryder:] Oh!  
What do I stand for? [Ryder: Oh whoa!]

_[Ryder:]_  
Most nights,  
I don't know

_[Marley:]_  
Oh come on!

_[Ryder:]_  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this? (_[Marley:]_ Oh my)  
I missed my mom and dad for this? (_[Marley:]_ Oh my my)

_[Marley:]_  
When I see stars _[Ryder:_ Oh, come on]  
When I see, When I see stars, [Ryder: Oh, come on]  
That's all they are, when I hear songs [Ryder: Oh my my]  
They sound like a swan

_[Ryder:]_  
So come on  
Oh, come on  
Come on

_[Marley:]_  
Oh, come on!

_[Ryder:]_  
Well, this is it, guys, that is all [Marley: Oh]  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again [Marley: Oh whoa!]  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands [Marley: Oh]

_[Ryder:]_  
This one is not for the folks at home [Marley: Oh]  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go [Marley: Oh whoa!]  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? [Marley: Oh]

_[Marley:]_  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephews eyes

_[Marley:]_  
Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!

_[Marley:]_  
Oh!

Ah, yeah, ah)  
Oh whoa whoa!

_[Ryder:]_  
Oh whoa! [Marley: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!]

_[Ryder:]_  
Oh whoa! (_[Marley:_ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!]  
Haaaah (_[Marley:_ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!]

_[Marley:]_  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! [Ryder_:_ Oh whoa!:  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Yeah,

_[Marley:]_  
The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream [Ryder_: _Oh!]  
I just had about you and me _[Ryder:_ Oh whoa!]  
I called you up, but we'd both agree

Oh come on!

_[Both]_  
It's for the best you didn't listen _[Marley:]_ Yeah!  
It's for the best we get our distance _[Marley:]_ Oh!  
For the best you didn't listen _[Marley:]_ Oh whoa!  
It's for the best we get our distance

_[Both]_  
Oh,  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

We were both panting, the song taking more from us then I thought it would. Damn Marley could sing and I was looking forward to hearing more.

"Okay Mar, your turn," I said, grabbing the laptop. She pulled it back with surprising strength.

"No," she said stubbornly, shaking her head.

"Oh come on," I moaned. "Give me something here Marley. I sang for you now you sing for me." Her bottom lip jutted out as she pouted at me. "Please? Sing something that you like. That tells me who you are." With her head still down she typed some keys in on her laptop before a song started playing.

_[Marley:]_  
You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I listened carefully to everything she was singing. She wasn't looking at me, choosing instead to stare into the fire.

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Did she have a boyfriend back home? It's gotta be that Jake guy she dreams about. Suddenly the favour she did for me seems so much worse.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
Cause that's all I've ever known

The music stopped suddenly, Marley stabbing at the pause button almost venomously. She wouldn't look up from the screen, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"And that's where it ends really," she mumbled after a lengthy silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well I never had a him, or anyone really, bother to take me by surprise and say they'll never leave me. They just leave," she mumbled.

"I take it by that you're singing about an old boyfriend?" I grumbled. To my surprise she started to giggle.

"No," she said between them.

"Oh...current boyfriend?" I asked again and she laughed harder.

"I've never had a boyfriend Ryder," she giggled out. That doesn't seem like something to laugh about but at least I didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Then who were you singing about?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer now.

"I don't really know to be honest," she said, shrugging slightly to feign disinterest but I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Marley," I pressed. She sighed.

"My dad I guess." We stayed quiet for a few moments, everything Marley had said running through my mind. It wasn't hard to deduce from what Marley was saying that her dad was gone.

No dad? No boyfriend ever? Little amount of friends? Marley's life has been so deprived of even the most basic forms of love that no wonder she can't bear to finish this song. It was enough to make anyone's heart break. I pulled the laptop from her hands, moved the song back a minute and pressed play.

"Finish the song Marley," I said, smiling at her.

"But-" she started.

"I'm here now." She smiled before opening her mouth, the bridge coming back again.

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
Cause that's all I've ever known Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

My smile softened slightly as she looked up, catching my eyes as she sang the next part.

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now

I clapped softly as the song finished. She blushed, giggling in embarrassment as she grabbed my hands. "Stop it. It wasn't even that good." I shook my head, curling my own hands around hers.

"You have to stop thinking you're not good enough Marley. You sound amazing, you look amazing. You are amazing." Her blush intensified as I placed our joined hands in my lap, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Thanks Ryder," I heard her mumbled under her breath.

"No problem," I whispered back.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this. Not much goes on so I won't demand a long review this time but don't be afraid to go in depth ;). Please do your best though. My next couple chapters will hopefully start to be more exciting. I have some ideas that I hope you will like and I can't wait to write them!**

**Review!**


	7. After The Storm

**Hey Fanfiction!**

**Sorry it's been so long :S I've been so busy with college and my book is actually getting noticed by publishers, three of which I have had meetings with to determine who I'm going to sign for! I've done my best with this chapter despite being so distracted lately but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Shout outs!**

**B!: I loved your review and what I love most about all of them is that you write them like a conversation :D it's fun to read because it's easy tp picture you actually talking like that :P As always it was insightful and planned and very detailed. Keep up the Exemplary work!**

**squirmyorchid: It doesn't matter that your review wasn't positive, it was straight from the heart. I agree with you when you say that chapter was missing something. It wasn't really all that necessary, I only really needed that bit at the end during Mine for Marley and Ryder's relationship. Thank you for being honest. Hopefully this next chapter makes up for it ;) Keep up the honest work!**

**ChuckNutz and 02Hannah14: This isn't so much for your reviews but mainly for the fact that you both took the time to private message me and ask when my next update was. That shows commitment and dedication to my writing that was beyond flattering. Thank you so much for really pushing me to keep going! **

**Since I overdid it a bit with the songs last time there isn't really any singing in this one bar Ryder singing a part of the chorus of Island In The Sun by Weazer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marley's POV

I stepped tentatively out of the hut, my foot brushing the sand. I relished in the feeling of warm, dry sand between my toes. I ran out onto the beach, laughing at the clear blue sky and flat waves.

"Ryder!" I shouted behind me, feeling the sun on my skin. "Come on, it feels amazing!" when I didn't hear a reply I turned. Ryder was standing in the door way of the hut. I could hardly see his face, the shadow from the roof casting over his head. "Come on!" I yelled.

He took a careful step out of the hut, his hands flying up to his face to cover his eyes. "It burns! It burns!" he cried dramatically.

"You're like Gollum when he comes out the cave," I laughed, doubling over. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, hoisting me onto Ryder's shoulders. "Put me down!" I shrieked as he charged towards the water.

"You need a bath Miss. Rose!" he laughed manically. "Cooped up in that hut for over a week!" I struggled, banging my hands on his shoulder blades/ back. It didn't seem to affect him though.

"The ocean won't do it," I moaned as he waded in up to his shins. "Take me to the lagoon." He took me off his shoulders and placed me on my feet, chuckling.

"Only the finest fresh water for Princess Panda girl huh?" he joked. I looked down into the water, keeping quiet as I remembered my lost companion. "Oh...I'm sorry Marley," he said sheepishly, rubbing a saltwater coated hand across his face. "Look...you go to the lagoon and wash up and I'll search the reefs. Try and find some fish, you know?" I couldn't help but smile at Ryder, his efforts to keep me happy touching me right down t my heart. He smiled back before diving into the water, hitting me with his splashes as he kicked furiously towards the reefs.

I giggled as I waded out of the sea, heading straight for the lagoon.

* * *

Ryder's POV

I jogged through the jungles, taking the track that led straight to the lagoon. The catch I had caught in the reefs was clutched tightly in my hands. I couldn't keep the grin off my face, eager to show Marley what I had found floating in the reefs.

I pray you'll be my eyes  
and watch her where she goes

I skidded to a halt as Marley's voice drifted into my ears. I picked up speed and came to the lagoon. I stood against the rocks, leaning against them as I watched the figure standing under the waterfall.

and help her to be wise  
help me to let go.  
Every mother's prayer  
every child knows

It was so soft I almost couldn't hear her over the waterfall but then again Marley was always good at being heard when she sang.

Lead her to a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her strength so she'll be safe

I was entranced. Marley's hands moving through her hair as she washed, cleaning it of all the grime that had accumulated over the week we had been stuck inside. Drops cascaded down her bare back, her waist concealed by the water of the lagoon.

Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your faith  
Lead her to a place where she'll be safe.

I wanted her to start again. I could hear her sing that all day. But instead she turned and saw me watching her. Her arms flew across her chest and she sank into the water.

"Ryder!" she yelled and damn did she sound mad. "What the hell?!" I blushed as the situation finally caught up to me.

"I-I found something in the reef," I stuttered, holding what I had found in my hands.

"Well can't dinner wait?!" she yelled, grabbing her bikini top off a rock and tying it back on, her back to me. I grinned, quickly stripping myself down to my black boxer briefs and diving into the water. I heard her calling my name as I resurfaced, hiding what I had found behind my back. "Ryder did you really have to interrupt my shower to show me dinner?" she asked irritably, turning to face me.

"I think so," I said with a grin, pulling out what I was hiding behind my back. Marley's eyes widened as she snatched the contents of my hands.

"Todd!" she cried happily, hugging the slightly mangy toy to her chest. I chuckled as she hugged him tightly, rocking side to side with the action.

"I found him wedged between some rocks under the reefs. I guess he must have gotten caught during the storm so I just picked him out an-" Marley threw herself at me, wrapping me a hug so fierce it knocked me back into the water. I resurfaced with my arms around her, her head tucked under my chin.

"You're the best ever," she mumbled. I smiled softly before tightening my grip on her.

"I do okay," I said, nuzzling my cheek against her hair. I lifted my head, ready to let go but she stayed put, squeezing me tighter. "Marley I have to actually go find some food now," I chuckled. She let go, blushing slightly as she held Todd to her chest.

"Can't you stay? I don't mind having fruit again," she whined. "Todd wants you to stay," she mumbled cutely, making the stuffed toy stare up at me.

"Well if Todd wants me to then I guess I have no choice," I said before sinking into the water. I floated on my back beside Marley as she placed Todd on the rock. "What was that song you were singing?" I asked lazily, kicking myself closer to her.

"What song?" she asked, paddling over to me.

"The one you were singing while you washed," I answered.

"You were watching me bathe?" she hissed and I quickly stood up.

"N-No," I stuttered. "I just listened." Good one Ryder, maybe she'll also believe that unicorns are real. Marley didn't respond, only raised an eyebrow. "So the song?"

"It's something from a film my mom bought me for my eleventh birthday. It was the only present I got but I loved it all the same." I smiled at her glazed over expression as she spoke.

"What film was it?" I asked, moving onto my back. She chuckled.

"It was so stupid but I loved it. it was called Quest For Camelot: The Search for Excalibur." I smiled as I remembered the film. I had watched it in my own childhood and still remembered that my favourite character was the two headed dragon. "I wonder if I'll ever get to watch it again." I stopped swishing through the water, lifting my head to see her gazing into the water.

"I bet you will." She looked over at me, a hint of smile playing up. "Come on," I said, standing up and wading over to her. "Let's go back to the hut." The water sloshed as Marley waded towards the bank. I watched her go and not even the coolness of the water could keep the hot zing that settled in my groin as her hips swayed. I was so fixated I didn't even notice when she got out of the water and turned to me.

"Ryder? You coming?" I started before sinking into the water, blushing shamefully.

"J...just give me a minute," I squeaked over to her. Her brow furrowed and she started to come closer to the water. "Don't!" I called out. She froze. "Just...just go on without me," I finished shamefully.

Even though Marley had already helped me out once it still felt...wrong. Don't get me wrong, a girl touching me like that is the best feeling in the world and the fact that it's Marley makes it all the more important. But she still talks about that Jake guy as if he were a God and now I just feel awkward whenever my usual problem...arises. Marley's offered to help but I usual say no.

"Ryder?" I looked up to see her standing in front of me. I wanted to jump back but she grabbed my shoulders and held me still. "It's been a week Ryder," she said softly, smiling earnestly. "Let me help you." Before I could respond she had me gripped in her hand, rubbing me softly. I was paralysed by the instant pleasure, reaching out to grip her arm.

"Marley...stop." she didn't stop, only started to pump faster. "Marley I'm serious," I growled. She ran her thumb over the head and I lost it. I scooped her up in my arms and waded out of the water before laying her down. Her eyes were wide as I stood over her. "I can't do this Marley," I said in a husky voice, trying to ignore the way her chest was rising and falling from the sudden change. "You clearly think about someone else while this is going on and it...it just feels weird. Like I'm-"

"Are you jealous?" she asked, a smirk on her face. I flushed darkly.

"Oh who? That Jake guy? No! I-" she cut off my ranting again.

"Jake? I'm not even with him!" she snapped as she stood up.

"But you want to be!" I pointed out, stepping closer. This had turned into a battle of dominance. Who was going to back down first and admit they were wrong. If I did though Marley would never let me forget it.

"Not anymore!" her eyes widened as she realised what she said. It was my turn to smirk down at her as she tried to remain confident.

"What is Miss. Rose trying to say?" I asked cockily. Marley's eyes dropped for a second before she stared up at me again. Before I could blink she had me in her hands again, her grip tight. "M-Marley!" I gasped out.

"Were you jealous?" she demanded.

"I...It just felt like I was helping you cheat," I stuttered out. When a girl has your berries in her grip you answer pretty quickly.

"I wasn't even with him." Her grip softened and she started to stroke me again. I gulped back a moan. I knew what she was doing but I couldn't make myself stop her twice. I am a man after all.

"But you always talk about him. You even dream about him." Marley's stroking stopped.

"Dream about him? I don't..." she trailed off as her face went bright red. It was my turn to smirk as she flushed.

"What's wrong Marley?" I asked as I moved slightly closer. "Cat got your-" she squeezed her hand and I lost all train of thought, my sentence ending in a throaty groan.

"I'm still in control Ryder," she breathed against my ear. I felt my legs wobble under me and I think Marley noticed. "Sit down," she ordered and I obeyed silently, propping myself up against one of the rocks. She kneeled in front of me and began stroking again.

"M-Marley," I moaned out. For a total amateur this girl could make me her plaything in a second. She stroked faster. "God Marley," I breathed, laying my hand against her thigh. She tensed before shifting slightly, rubbing her thighs together. Now I may not be the most experienced but I knew what that sign meant. "Marley...Marley stop," I groaned. She didn't stop, only stroked faster. I gripped her thigh tighter, causing a shiver to run through her. "Marley stop," I managed to say more forcibly. She stopped, looking up at me curiously. I sat up a little. "Turn around." I tried to make my voice soft and seductive to try and make her feel as safe as possible. She looked unsure but did as she was told. I pulled her to me, laying her back against my chest. "Relax."

"Ryder what are you-" I cupped her breast and she instantly trailed off as I massaged it gently. "Ry..." she couldn't even finish the sentence. I continued my work on her, giving attention to the neglected breast. "What...? Why...?"

"You've helped me," I breathed deeply, never feeling so turned on in my life at the sight of a flushed Marley. "I never stopped to think how you'd be feeling through all this." With that I tweaked her hardened tip through her bikini top.

"Ryder!" she cried out, jerking before falling limply against me. "Can you...can you go lower?" the request alone was enough to draw a deep sigh from me.

"Are you sure Marley?" I asked but one hand was already stroking her stomach.

"Please," she whimpered. I dipped my fingers so that they brushed the line of her shorts before slipping one beneath the band. The reaction when I touched her was instantaneous, her hips jerking as I sunk one finger inside. "Ryder...Oh my God," she breathed/moaned right in my ear. Her hips moved with my hand, brushing with mine.

"God Marley," I moaned out as her clothed ass brushed my dick, my hips grinding against her. I wouldn't last much longer with this level of contact between us. I added another finger to Marley, not wanting to finish before her. She cried out again before turning her head to bury into my shoulder, her teeth scraping my skin with every moan. "You're so fucking sexy Marls," I growled and her hips bucked.

"Ryder...I'm...I'm goanna..." her voice trailed off into a high pitched squeak. I decided to even the playing field and leaned down to her ear.

"Let go Marley." and with that I latched my mouth onto her neck, sucking on her pulse point. I could feel her spill over the edge of pleasure as she moaned deeply, the sound sending me over as well.

We stayed quiet for a few moments, both of us panting deeply. Even though I didn't want it to end I pulled back from her neck, peppering the mark I had made with gentle kisses before lifting my head up to look into her eyes.

"That...was amazing," she breathed. I smiled at her, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah...wanna head back now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess...this moments good enough to leave like this," she mumbled. Something about her voice, the way her eyes sparkled made me do what was possibly the stupidest thing I've done since we got on this island.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, nothing more than a few moments of pure bliss. When I pulled back her eyes were closed, mouth open slightly. What I had done settled in my stomach like a ball of ice.

"Uh...I'm goanna go back to the hut," she mumbled, standing up.

"Yeah," I coughed, running a hand through my hair. "Good idea...I'm goanna clean up." She flashed an awkward smile as she rushed off into the forest. As soon as she was gone I slumped against the rock, the hand in my hair slapping across my eyes. "Smooth Lynn...Smooth."

* * *

"_On an island in the sun, We'll be playing and having fun, And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain_." Marley hated it when I sang this song but I still loved it.

Marley had decided to stay back from our usual forage for the day so I went alone. It wasn't as much fun without Marley singing whatever song popped into her head so I was in a rush to get back. Then again, since I had kissed her a few days ago she hadn't really been the same. She acted like she thought every little thing she did annoyed me when in reality I loved it when she sang.

I continued to sing along, not watching where I was going until I walked face first into a tree. "Great, add a bruised nose to this trip," I grumbled, pulling my face from the tree. I rubbed my nose, my fingers coated in red. "Make that a nose bleed as well." I tried to get the blood off my hand but it stayed there, no matter how hard I rubbed it against my pants. "What the..." I looked at where I had hit, the smudged image of a red face staring back at me.

"Is this a picture?" I asked myself, touching it lightly. Whatever the paint was made of it was still wet, smudging easily. Did Marley draw this? It seemed too different from her usual style to be hers. That must mean...

I leaped away from the tree, almost falling onto my butt as I scrambled through the trees and towards the beach. "Marley!" I yelled as I broke through the tree line, making a bee-line for the hut.

"What?!" I skidded to a halt, turning to see Marley sitting by the water with shells in her lap. I ran over, collapsing beside her.

"There'ssomebodyelsehere!" I gasped. Her brow furrowed.

"Say that again?" she asked.

"There's somebody else here!" I said loudly. Her eyes widened.

"What?! How?!" she cried, turning to me.

"I don't know but all I know is that there was a drawing on a tree that didn't look like one of yours and I certainly didn't draw it." Marley stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Well come on!" she cried, leaping up onto her feet and speeding up the beach.

"Marley wait!" I yelled, running after her. She didn't stop so I tackled her into the sand, struggling with her until I was on top. "Marley just stop!" I snapped. She stopped moving, chest rising and falling raggedly. It drew my attention for a while as I realised this was the most contact we had had since the other day. Marley jabbed me in the ribs.

"Ryder what is your problem?!" she snapped.

"You can't just go running into this without thinking," I rushed out. "Who knows if there's even someone here and if they are how long have they been here? The y could be one of those crazy, cannibalistic island dwellers for all we know!"

"Ryder if we don't find someone else on this stupid rock _I'm_ goanna turn into a crazy cannibalistic island dweller!" she snapped, throwing me off her before marching off in the direction I had come from. I stayed put in the sand, Marley's words reeling through my mind.

Did she still hate this island? Did she hate my company enough to crave some random person? I got up and ran after her, plunging through the undergrowth until I caught up to her.

"How do you expect to find this guy?" I asked once I caught up to her.

"Follow the drawings," she stated simply, dragging her hand across my face before showing me her palm, the skin coated in the red paint. I frowned, wiping my face harder.

"I don't even know if there are anymore drawings," I mumbled as I finally got all the paint off my face.

"Well then start looking." And with that she marched off into the jungle. I sighed as she disappeared into the trees. Well I wasn't going off on a wild goose chase. Odds are if there was another person out there they were probably dead by now, old paint can still smudge. A deep groan filled the air, so quiet I barely heard it. It didn't sound like one of the trees, more like a cat being woken up early.

"She's lucky she's sexy," I grumbled as I set off after her, making a mental note to watch my back.

* * *

**There you go. Hope that was done tastefully but then again I don't really write smutt so any insight on that will be good for me. **

**Once again I am asking for a long, insightful and mainly critical review of my work. Now that I have publishers after me I have to step up my game and show them why I'm one of a kind! So please help me to become the best! Lots of love already to those who do and you know who you are!**

**Review!**


	8. The Island Man

**What up Fanfiction!**

**Sorry for the long wait people but I've been super busy with book stuff, college and I now work (Egh) Anyway's I want to say a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed in my absence and a very special one to all the people who PM'd me asking when I would update! Lots of love to my most loyal of loyal fans and this chapter is your reward xxx!**

**B!: Ahh your review made me smile and kept me going! Thanks for all the compliments among the massive text (Just what I like to see ;) Loving your reviews as always cause it's like I'm talking to you about it in person! Keep up the great work!**

**Gleek350: Thanks for the great review it really made me smile when you said I've written Ryder the best on FanFiction. Characters are my favourite thing about writing so that's a really nice thing for you to say!  
**

**squirmyorchid: Thanks for being the first to review! Hahaha I get why it might be uncomfortable no worries :)**

**Songs used are: Marley's secret song which won't be named until the end ;). Find Yourself by Brad Paisley and The Prayer by Andrea Bocceli and Celine Dieon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder's POV

"I don't like this Marley," I grumbled as we walked together, deeper into the jungle.

"W-Well we might as well keep going," she stuttered, her eyes darting everywhere.

"You're scared? You've got to be kidding me!" I snapped. "You're the one who pushed us to look for this supposed island dweller!" I yelled, causing her to flinch.

"It's not the guy I'm scared of," she mumbled quietly, her eyes darting to the trees. I sighed.

"You feel it too don't you?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Something's been watching us and at first I thought those growling sounds were your stomach." I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "Please don't be mad," she begged. She really could read me like a book.

"I'm not mad...let's go back to the beach. At least we know we're safe there," I said and she nodded.

I sighed as I threw another log onto our fire, throwing myself down onto the sand beside Marley. She was staring at her feet, drawing small circles in the sand. Every little sound the forest set her on edge and I had to think of some way to calm her down.

"I wrote a song." I looked up to see Marley looking at me. "Well, part of a song anyway." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. She stayed quiet.

"Well come on then?" she gave me a quizzical look. I chuckled. "You can't just tell me you got a song on the way then keep quiet. Sing me some." Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No! Nobody hears my songs!" she cried. I chuckled some more and she glared at me. "And now you're laughing at me." I shook my head, finishing my chuckles.

"I just find it funny that you can sing like a freaking superstar and yet you're afraid you think I won't like your creativity." Her eyebrows furrowed. I smiled. "Tell you what: you show me the little bit of the song that you have and I'll show you another one me and my dad wrote together. A Clive Carter and son original." That peaked her interest and she cocked her head. "You know you want to," I pushed, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, sitting into a straighter position.

"Don't laugh," she warned.

"I promise," I said, giving her an encouraging grin. She nodded before clearing her throat.

Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that he sees

Ah so this is about someone, a guy. It seems pretty driven to.

Was it just a lucky day  
That he turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

She must really like this guy. She can't deny that this is obviously about someone.

He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moon beans  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true...

She trailed off, eyes going to the floor. "That's as far as I got," she mumbled. I nodded.

"It's nice. I like that you even have a tune." I paused as memories of my home life came flooding back. Marley looked at me with interest. I ran my tongue along the inside of my mouth, feeling the warmth of the fire as I continued. "That was always my dad's part whenever we wrote songs together; I did the words, he did the melodies. Mainly on his guitar." As I spoke I got my phone out, sifting through the songs until I stopped on the right one. "Yours was good, really good in fact. Definitely don't give up on it just cause you're a little stuck."

"Can you show me your song now?" she asked. I smiled, pressing play.

When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you  
To rethink some things

My dad always had a soft spot for country and he always said my voice suited it. That's why he's the one harmonising, he wanted me to shine. I think Marley agreed because she smiled softly, sighing with the lyrics.

You start to sense  
That slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself

When you make new friends  
In a brand new town  
And you start to think  
About settlin' down

I hadn't listened to this song in a while and now that I am...the lyrics are scarily relevant to our current situation.

The things that would have been lost on you  
Are now clear as a bell  
And you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself

I could tell Marley was enjoying the song as she shifted around to sit closer to me, leaning against my shoulder.

When you go through life  
So sure of where you're headin'  
And you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could have happened

That made me pause as I looked down at the girl currently resting against me, her eyes closed as she listened to the music.

'Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
It's really just as well  
Because you find yourself  
Yeah, that's when you find yourself

I smiled down at Marley as the guitar solo kicked in. Every word described how I felt about now, with the world's most amazing girl in my arms. She was humming softly, guessing the tune as she went along.

When you meet the one  
That you've been waitin' for  
And she's everything  
That you want and more

I stiffened slightly at those lyrics, forgetting I had put them in there. Marley lifted her head to look at me but I quickly smiled down at her, hoping she couldn't feel the way my heart had rapidly taken up tempo.

And you look at her and you finally start  
To live for someone else  
And then you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself

I sighed, relaxing against Marley as my arm tightened around her waist. She sighed and snuggled closer.

We go through life  
So sure of where we're headin'  
And then we wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could have happened

'Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
It's really just as well  
Because you find yourself  
Yeah, that's when you find yourself

"That was really great," Marley mumbled, her voice hitching. I looked down and was shocked to see a tear slide down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I asked fearfully. She smiled, laying her hand on my arm to still me.

"Don't worry Ryder...I just..." she paused, taking in a shaky breath. "I was just taken back. Back to being back home with my friends back in Glee club. Sam playing his guitar. Jake singing with Blaine harmonising perfectly along, or sometimes they would switch it up...Sam loved country the most." She took in another shaky breath, her lip trembling. "I felt...normal again." I hugged her closer to me.

"I'm sorry Marley," I mumbled against her hair. "This is all my fa-"

"I'm glad we got lost." That stopped me. I would have asked her what she meant but her eyes were already shut, her breathing even. I smiled, leaning down to lightly kiss her forehead.

"I'm glad I found you Marley," I breathed before settling down in the sand.

* * *

"Do we have to be this far into the forest?" Marley asked cautiously, gripping onto my shirt as we walked.

"We need to see if this guy is real or not," I said, pushing further into the dense forest.

"But what about the growling thing?" she asked, flinching when I stepped on a twig.

"It's probably nothing and if it's something then I'll protect you," I answered. Her grip loosened slightly.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." She let go and walked ahead, completely forgetting her fears to explore the forest. I rolled my eyes at her sudden change of pace. This girl could really confuse a guy. But that's how I would take Marley in a second cause that's what love is.

That's right, I said love.

I'm in love with Marley Rose. Don't ask me to explain it cause I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I felt it hit me like a ton of bricks after that damn kiss.

"Ryder!" I was charging after her in a second.

"What is it?!" I cried as I jumped down the ridge I'd seen her disappear behind. "Whoa..." I breathed as I skidded down, landing beside her. She was just standing at the bottom, her feet caked in mud as she stared at what looked like a house and garden made out of logs.

"Do you see it too?" Marley asked. I nodded. "Should we take a look?" she asked and I gulped, nodding as I walked forwards.

"Yeah...just stay behind me. Okay?" I'm guessing she nodded cause she kept back as I ventured into the centre of this place. "Looks pretty deserted to me. Anybody who could live in this dump clearly never heard of hyg-"

A roar ripped through the air and suddenly I was on my back with claws scraping my neck. My breathing doubled as I stared up at a the snarling, drooling face of a leopard.

"Oh my God..." Marley whispered shakily. "Ryder...don't move."

"Yeah...pretty sure I got that part covered Marley," I grunted. The leopard growled and I gulped.

"Sheba!" both of us stiffened as another voice broke the leopard from its trance. It jumped off me, the claws leaving marks in my skin as she trotted over to a figure emerging from the shabby hut.

"Another person," Marley breathed shakily. His eyes travelled over first me, then Marley, moving as he thought over what was happening. Before I could get up another fur ball jumped onto my chest. I blinked at the little cub sitting on my chest, the kitten meowing at me before liking my nose. "Aww," I heard Marley gush. The mother growled and the cub jumped off, running to her side.

"Who are you?" the guy finally asked. I scrabbled up into a standing position, dusting the dirt off my clothes.

"I'm Ryder and this is Marley," I introduced, gesturing to myself then Marley. "What's your name?"

"Sean," He grunted, his eyes on Marley. I coughed awkwardly.

"W-We've been stranded here for a couple of months now...how long have you been here?"

"Twenty years." I blinked and Marley gasped. There was a pause as he seemed to almost scrutinize us. "Over the past few months there's been music coming from the north beach."

"That was us...we were...singing," Marley mumbled.

"Good. I thought I was finally going crazy." This guy definitely knew how to make us feel uncomfortable. "You two certainly have talent."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Then again I haven't heard another human voice for two decades." See what I mean? "Are you part of an act?" he asked. I shook my head but Marley nodded.

"Ryder's not, but I am! Maybe you've heard of us? The New Directions from Ohio?" Sean raised an eyebrow at her. It took a few seconds before Marley's cheeks coloured from embarrassment. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. "Do you sing?" I could tell by now that she was getting awkward.

"As a matter of fact I do." My eyebrows shot up. "What? When your contact is limited to a leopard you need to find ways to entertain yourself," Sean growled. I nodded, a little caught off guard. "Sing me something," he said and I could tell he wasn't asking. Again I felt a little caught off guard and stayed motionless. "Come on!" Sean snapped and I flinched.

"I have one," Marley squeaked before stepping forwards. She cowered slightly as Sean stared at her. "Uh...this is a song that my mom loves to hear me sing so I guess this is for her." You could cut Marley's awkwardness with a knife as she fought to keep herself from blushing.

(Marley)

I pray you'll be our eyes,  
and watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise,  
in times when we don't know

This was the song from earlier, the one she was singing while she bathed. It was beautiful, then and now.

(Marley)

Let this be our prayer,  
when we lose our way  
Lead us to a place,  
guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe.

I smiled as Marley opened her eyes. She smiled back at me, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. She was thinking about her mom. I wanted to go to her and hold her against me but I couldn't bear to stop her singing.

(Sean: La luce che tu dai)

Since when was there Italian involved in this song?! And since when could a random jungle guy sing it, let alone this Neanderthal. Marley barley seemed phased, keeping going while shooting Sean a surprised yet impressed smile.

(Marley)

I pray we'll find your light

(Sean: Nel cuore resterà)

(Marley)

And hold it in our hearts

(Sean: A ricordarci che)

(Marley)

When stars go out each night

(Sean: L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghiera)

(Marley)

Let this be our prayer

Quanta fede c'è

(Marley)

When shadows fill our day

(Both)

Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Marley's voice was as beautiful as ever but I didn't like the way Sean was looking at her.

(Both)  
Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità

Marley knows Italian?! How much more incredible can she get!?

(Sean: La forza che ci dai)

(Marley)

We ask that life be kind

(Sean: È il desiderio che)

(Marley)

And watch us from above

(Sean: Ognuno trovi amore)

(Marley)

We hope each soul will find

(Sean: Intorno e dentro a sè)

(Marley)

Another soul to love

(Marley)

Let this be our prayer  
(Sean: Let this be our prayer)  
(Marley)

Just like every child  
(Sean: Just like every child)

(Both)  
Need to find a place,  
guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

(Both)

E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salver

I clapped, grinning madly at Marley. She giggled breathily, a tear slipping down her cheek. I was about to walk over and wipe it away when a figure blocked me. I felt my blood run cold as he gently stroked her cheek free of tears. I growled to myself, glaring at the back of Sean's head hard enough that I could have set it on fire.

"Why are you crying lovely lady?" Sean asked smoothly.

"Jesus," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Marley seemed oblivious to this douches words.

"Well like I said, my mom loves this song and I've never been away from her for this long...and..." she broke down into tears again and Sean wrapped her in his grubby arms.

"Okay I think it's time I get Marley back to the hut," I said loudly, pulling Marley out of the wild mans arms. Marley looked shocked as I pulled her towards the trees.

"Oh...bye Sean!" she called behind us.

"Bye Mar-" I dragged her out of earshot before he could finish and didn't stop until we were back at the beach. Marley had struggled the whole way, trying to get me to talk but I refused. When we reached the beach she finally managed to wriggle out of my grip.

"What the hell Ryder!" she snapped, whirling on me. He was glaring ahead, not even looking at her. "Ryder look at me!" she ordered.

"No." I growled, trying to walk past but she wouldn't let me.

"What was that?! We finally find someone else and you drag us away before we can really talk." I tried not to let the burning in my chest take over.

"Well if you want to spend your time with him then go ahead!" I snapped, shoving past her and into the hut. I threw myself onto the bed of leaves we made, ignoring the sound of her following me.

"Ryder talk to me!" she moaned. I rolled over, burying my head in my arms. "Come on Ry." I hated when she used my nickname. It made her cuter. I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me over and before I knew it I was on my back with Marley sitting on my stomach. I gulped.

"Marley get off me," I said in a gravelly voice. She smirked.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. I glared at her, shifting so that I was sitting against the wall and thus forcing Marley to straddle my lap. "Now talk. What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed, shifting slightly. That was a bad idea considering it made Marley shift as well. I bit my lip, refusing to let my need get the better of me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please just drop it Marley," I mumbled, looking away. I felt her delicate hands grip my face and pull me back to her eye line.

"And I don't want to drop it," she said, softly yet forcefully. My eyes darted from hers to her lips, begging to feel them against mine again. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't like the way Sean was...touching you." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"What?" Marley asked, looking confused. I blushed, looking away with a groan.

"Just...the way he was wiping your tears away and-" I gulped the sour taste from my mouth. "Hugging you." Marley looked at me confused. "I just feel that...that that should be my job." Marley's eyebrows shot up and I flushed deeply.

"Your job?" she repeated.

"I-I mean I...I don't like people touching my stuff so when Sean started to touch you it made me mad and..." I trailed off as I noticed the enraged look crossing Marley's face.

"Your stuff?" my eyes widened. Crap, did I really say that? "I am not '_your stuff_' Ryder!" she continued to rant on how she was an independent woman and that she didn't belong to anyone. But what she doesn't realise is that I was finding this so incredibly hot. "...Are you listening to me?!" I snapped back to reality, only to find her face close to mine.

"Gah!" I cried, attempting to move back, only to hit the wall. "Marley back off a little would you?" Marley smirked and suddenly I wished she would go back to ranting.

"What's wrong Ry? Getting a little hot under the collar?" she asked before wriggling her hips. I grunted, trying to cover up my groan. "Or maybe you like it?" she asked, letting her breath fan across my face. She had to know what she was doing, no one is this stupid.

"Stop it Marley," I groaned.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, rolling her hips. I moaned this time, my head falling onto her shoulder. I felt her shudder as my warm breath flowed across her skin.

"Don't tempt me Marley.," I mumbled as my lips ghosted across her skin. I took a greedy moment to suck on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, owning a throaty moan from Marley. I pulled back with a gasp. "I-I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself," I groaned, holding onto her hips.

"Then don't," she whispered back. I kissed her hard, pure desire taking over as I flipped our positions. I pushed her against the wall and pinned her there with my own body, making sure she could feel the growing bulge against her. She responded to me immediately, kissing me like she had been dying to for a lifetime. Wait...had she been dying to kiss me? I pulled back, earning an unsatisfied groan from the brown haired beauty beneath me.

"Do...do you want this?" I panted. Marley looked confused for a moment. "I can't do it if you're unsure Marley," I clarified. The real reason I'm asking is cause I want to, no, need to hear her say she wants me, wants to feel me the way I'm dying to feel her. Her smile made my heartbeat quicken.

"Ryder I-"

The furthest wall shook, a deafening bang making Marley cry out. I pulled her to me when another bang sounded, sheltering her with my body. The banging continued, roars and growls filling the gaps between. Marley was crying by now and it was killing me to hear her fear.

"Stay here!" I ordered as I stood up. No one made Marley afraid if I could help it. A hand shot out, clinging to mine.

"Ryder," she whimpered. It was all she needed to say for me to understand.

"I'll come back. I promise." Before she could argue I ran from the hut. I heard a hiss before I was tackled into the sand, feeling three claws rake across the skin of my shoulder. "AHH!" I screamed as I kicked at the writhing and spitting leopard. It was Sheba, there was no doubt about that. She's never attacked us before so Sean must be close. "Sean!" I yelled as I held Sheba's mouth open. "Sean!" I shouted again. A figure darted out from the tree line and into the hut. Almost immediately Marley started screaming but I had to get this oversized tabby off of me first.

Getting my feet under Sheba's ribs, I kicked as hard as I could, sending the cat flying. It landed in the sand with a thud, spinning over and coming straight back at me. I jumped to my feet and ran to the water, a plan forming in my head. The cat followed blindly, splashing through the surf until the water was up to its legs. I took my moment, grabbing it by the ears and shoving its head underwater. It thrashed, struggled and made use of its claws but I grit my teeth against the rips in my legs and hands until finally, the cat stopped struggling. I didn't waste any time, sprinting from the water and into the hut.

"Get away from her!" I roared as I flew into the hut, tackling Sean into the far side wall. He let out a surprised yelp as he hit the wood, breaking clean through to the other side and out onto the sand. I scrambled up and darted back into the hut. "Did he hurt you?" I gasped out. Marley shook her head, tears streaming down her face. I could see bruising on her wrist and her knees were bleeding.

He had tried to drag her out. He tried to take her from me.

I saw red, roaring as I launched myself back out of the hut and onto Sean as he tried to get to his feet. I didn't aim, I didn't try to do anything special. I just attacked with every fibre of my body, slamming my bleeding knuckles into this scumbags face, ribs and stomach as hard as I could.

"Ryder?" I looked up to see Marley peeking out of the hut, eyes widening as she saw the beaten man under me. I got up and ran to her, her arms opening and pulling me back into her embrace. She started full on sobbing, running her hands over the many scars Sheba had inflicted. It hurt but I didn't care. "I'm so sorry Ryder. I should have helped but he cornered me. He-he tried to take me, he said he wanted to make me his jungle queen." I shushed her gently, stroking my hands through her hair. I was still bleeding a little but she didn't seem to care.

"It's okay Marley, I won't let him hurt yo-" I heard a snapping sound before I pushed Marley away. Before I could turn I felt something hard and wooden clashing against the base of my skull. I collapsed into a heap on the floor, feeling the splintered wood split the skin around my hips. "Ru..." I could hardly finish my sentence. "Mar...run," I gasped out as black spots took over my vision. I blinked slowly, feeling like my eyelids were pieces of taffy. When I finally opened them Marley was gone. I sighed and was about to relax into unconsciousness when a hand grabbed my hair and ripped my head back.

"You killed my cat. Now I'm goanna make you pay," hissed a voice before my whole world went black.

_Marley...run._

* * *

**There you go! Hope it was worth the wait! I know it's a little out of line but I would like the regular long review I've been asking for but, due to the long wait I put everyone through I won't insist...too much. **

**Review!**


End file.
